Harmony of two Hearts
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: Though one can create the most exceptional, dazzling, magnificent, splendid, and heartwarming melody, it simply cannot compare to the harmony of two hearts. May X Drew -contestshipping-. Please R&R. CHAPTER 18 FINALLY UP!
1. Primo Passo

Hi! Yellow-rose here! I'm a big MayxDrew fan so I decided to post this. It's been dancing around in my mind for about a month so please enjoy!

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 ~ PRIMO PASSO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

Small fingers danced gracefully along the ebony and ivory piano keys. The audience was mesmerized by the marvelous sound produced by her fingers. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal sapphire orbs hidden behind a beautiful crimson mask. It had rubies outlining it and it had two red-orange feathers on either side. It matched the beautiful knee-length red dress and red shoes the little girl was wearing. Her dress had a white sash around the mid-section and she had a white choker. Her coffee-colored hair was straight and it brushed her small shoulders.

Not long after her playing started, the sound of a beautifully played violin joined her soft melody, producing a sound that the heavens would weep for. Adjacent to the grand piano was a boy of five, the same age as the little girl. He was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. His stance was impressive. His emerald eyes were hidden behind a plain green mask with silver linings. His hair was a beautiful shade of green.

The crowed was awed at the beautiful harmony created by the two talented children. And just like a beautiful dream, the music ended. Both children presented themselves in front of the crowd and bowed in sync.

Everything was silent, and then, the crowd burst into applause.

"_Once again, Schubert's Ave Maria played by The Red Phoenix and the Green Masquerain."_

And like a child's fleeting memory, the image changed in a swirl of colors. The same musicians stood on a stage yet there was a difference. First, the crowd was considerably larger in number. Second, the once child musicians have grown.

The girl stood at a height of approximately 5'2". She was around sixteen years old. Her eyes shone beautifully with the content of a perfectly executed piece. He figure was accentuated by a beautiful red silk dress that flowed from her waist below. It was complimented by a white satin bolero and her coffee-brown hair was up in curls. Her mask obscured the top half of her face, only revealing her full pink lips pulled in a breath-taking smile.

"_And that was Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu by The Red Phoenix."_

The boy on the other hand stood at least a head taller than her. He was wearing a formal black suit and tie with a red rose pinned on the left side of his jacket. His green hair was neatly combed and his eyes glowed with the same light as the girl's. He traded his green mask for a plain black one with silver linings. A smirk was plastered on his lips.

He confidently walked up the stage but before doing so, he handed Phoenix a red rose.

"An ok performance, considering…" started the Masquerain.

Phoenix glared at him and retorted hotly "I don't need your comments." Masquerain's smirk grew.

"It's for the effort." And he left smirking. Phoenix glared at the rose in her hand.

And again, the images altered showing a younger version of both teens. "A rose for the effort." That was also what he said then and it made her blood boil.

'_How arrogant.'_ It was what she thought then and now. It was what she thought every time he presented her with a red rose.

Now, Masquerain was on stage and he raised his violin to his chin, ready to start. He played with such precision that you couldn't help but be amazed. Every movement of his bow, every sound from the strings, so accurate, so enchanting.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Polonaise Brillante No.1, Op.4 by Henryk Wieniawski played by The Green Masquerain."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

.

.

.

Sorry if there are any errors. I'm actually typing this during a black out. Is it, good, bad, ok, great, terrible, or horrible? Please let me know through your reviews.


	2. Adagio

Hi all! I'm really grateful for all the positive reviews you have given me, and so, I am inspired to update! Here's chapter two!

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 ~ ADAGIO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

A coffee-color haired girl was sleeping peacefully on an antique four poster bed curled up on her side. She was wearing a white tank top and denim shorts. Sprawled around her was sheet music after sheet music, all in artful disarray around her. Sunlight streamed through the crimson curtains, gently prodding her to awaken. He sapphire eyes fluttered awake sleepily. She stretched and yawned before checking her bedside clock. It read 8:00 a.m. She sleepily rubbed her eyes as she dragged herself into the living room.

The name of the mentioned girl was May Maple. She, along with her roommate and best friend April were students at the prestigious Lilycove Academy and today was the last Saturday of their summer vacation, then, it was off to high school.

"Morning sleepy head," greeted April. April was at least an inch taller than May. She had Mid-back length light brown hair that was straight but it waved slightly toward the end. Her eyes were a dark shade of amethyst and her skin was a soft, pinkish shade. Currently, April was wearing a light green blouse and white shorts while sitting in front of the television set.

May yawned, "Morning." Then, someone knocked on their door.

"Come in," April called out. In stepped a sixteen year old boy with neat sandy blond hair with brown tints and hazel eyes.

"Hey Jun," greeted May. "What are you doing here?" she added as an afterthought.

"My 'master' requested pizza," he replied, handing April a large pepperoni pizza.

"Thank you," was April's response while smiling.

The image started to blur and then, like having renewed lenses, it cleared up. It showed younger versions of the three of them. April and May were walking towards a group of eight year old boys who were all crowding around a blue wave board, or rip stick if you may.

"Hi, can we play?" asked April. Jun scoffed.

Girls can't play with us. You don't know anything about boards."

April raised an eyebrow. "Really? If I were to ride that rip stick now, what would you offer?" she asked. Jun laughed.

"My lifetime servitude," he replied, not taking himself seriously. May smiled.

"You don't know what you got yourself into."

"Can I borrow?" asked April. Jun handed it to her, still smirking. April jumped on the board and boarded all the way to the end of the street and back in record speed.

She grinned at Jun. "I believe you promised a lifetime of servitude." She said. The image blurred again and it cleared up, showing the present time Jun thinking about that memory.

"So, you two ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" asked May. Jun rolled his eyes.

"For high school, duh."

"Yup!" chirped May.

"Good for you!" replied April with enthusiasm as she grabbed a slice.

"Hey! Save me some!" yelled May.

The scene faded out and it was replaced with one of April and May looking at the stars from a window in a dark room. May sighed sadly.

"Why so glum?" asked April.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she replied, looking down sadly.

"So?"

May looked abashed.

"What do you mean so? Then, we wouldn't see each other until summer vacation!" she exclaimed, now angry at her friend's nonchalance. April's eyebrows rose.

"What the heck are you saying? May, tell me this, where do I live?"

"LaRousse."

"And where am I going to study high school?"

"LaRousse. What's the point?" replied May. April looked at May with an incredulous expression adorning her features.

"May, where the heck do you think you're moving to, Slateport?" asked April, her voice rising in a semi mocking tone.

"No. We're moving to…LaRousse! Ugh…stupid…" muttered May, mortified. April laughed heartily at her. May sighed and then smiled.

"At least I'll get to spend high school with my very best friend." She said. April just nodded and the two stared at the stars that evening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AND CUT!

i know this is shorter than the previous chapter by a few words but I'll make up for it in the next one.

A special thanks to:

.

Psyche's Rose

.

Arysd

.

Sk8rmuzic

.

Ronmione x3

.

Thanks for your awesome reviews!

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Adagio –**_ adverb. in a leisurely manner; slowly_

~Chapter two is entitled Adagio for the story starts slow, not really reaching any of the key events as of the moment, thus meaning this is a filler.


	3. Accelerando

**Again, thank you to those who reviewed.** I don't know why, but I find myself ready to update after two days or so… Hmm… I'm sure that this update rate will decrease since classes will start to get serious again…-sigh- Well, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3 ~ ACCELERANDO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

Slender fingers glided over ebony and ivory keys. Music filled the air and the wind blew softly letting stray petals dance around the young pianist. She played the music from a separate sheet music, one that cannot simply be read, understood, and played, but one that must be felt. It was the sheet music within her heart.

"May."

The girl ignored the voice as she continued to play her heart out.

"May."

Once again, it was ignored.

"MAY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Sapphire eyes snapped open in alarm. Her hands reached for her bedside clock in alarm.

"NO!" she screeched, seeing the time. She jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom, just barely avoiding tripping.

Max, her younger brother, just sighed and shook his head.

The scene faded and it was replaced by one of their kitchen. May came in with her schoolbag in hand. She was wearing the LaRousse Academy uniform.

"Hey April, what are you doing here?" asked May, seeing April clad in the same uniform while sipping some tea.

"Oh, I thought that you'd need someone to show you the easy route to school," she replied. May sat down at the table and started on a plate of pancakes.

"May dear, please hurry up or you'll be late," ordered Caroline, their mother.

"Ok mom," replied May before she drank a glass of orange juice and stood up.

"Let's go," she added.

April got up and smiled at Caroline and Norman. "Bye."

"Bye mom, bye dad."

Those were May's words before she dashed out the door, April chuckling to herself at her heels.

Then, the scene hazed up, then cleared up showing a marvelous flagstone institution where there were already quite a number of students.

"HELLO!" boomed a voice from behind them. May jumped in surprise while April whirled around. There, standing behind them was a junior with purple hair holding two cacti.

"Uhm…can we help you?" asked May.

"Hi dears, I'm Harley, part of the school's welcoming committee! Please accept a cactus each!" he exclaimed.

"Uhm…sorry but I'm not a big fan of cacti…" said May.

"Neither am I," said April. And with that, the two friends made their way to the bulletin board near the office to check their room assignments.

"Aw man, looks like I'll have to check back with you at lunch," stated April glumly.

"That's too bad…" May added also glum.

"Hey look! Jun's here?" exclaimed May confused, pointing at the name JUN KNIGHTLY a few names down from April's. April squinted.

"No way!" she exclaimed. Then, someone covered her eyes.

"Yes way," Jun was grinning from ear to ear, hyperbolically speaking of course. April took hold of his wrists and removed his hands from her eyes.

"Cool…" but then April sighed.

"Such a shame though," she added as an afterthought. Then, the warning bell rang signaling the students to get to class.

"See you at lunch," said May. April and Jun nodded.

"Let's meet here," May and Jun nodded in agreement. And with that, the three went to their respective classes.

The scene blurred slightly and cleared up at class 102. April and Jun walked in cautiously. It was just like any other class, jocks laughing boisterously, preps giggling flirtatiously, nerds studying frantically, and so on and so forth. The two friends headed towards the back but before they could get there, a cheerleader bumped into April.

"Oh, sorry," April mumbled. The cheerleader glared.

"Watch it."

April looked at Jun who just shrugged. They both managed to slip into seats at the back row.

"I hope May's better off. By the looks of our class, this is going to be one long school year," commented Jun. April nodded, propping her head up with her right arm, looking outside. Jun just shook his head and sighed.

It all blurred again and cleared up at room 105 where May was at. May went in, just barely avoiding a paper airplane.

"Oops, sorry."

The class was in too much of a commotion for May to figure out who apologized so she shrugged it off and sat at an open seat in the middle row, next to the window.

May barely noticed the green haired boy sitting beside her until some klutz fell over, knocking the boy's chair making him fall.

"Hey! Watch it," the green haired boy said, getting up while dusting himself off. He was just ignored though, the noise drowning his voice out. May giggled, finding the sight hilarious.

And that's how the day began.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Accelerando** – _adverb. Gradually increasing in speed._

~Chapter three is entitled as such since things are starting to pick up.

_**P.S. ~ I do hope this chapter improved and there's a link to a picture of their uniform on my profile.**_


	4. Rococo

_**Chapter 4 ~ ROCOCO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

The green haired boy looked at the laughing brunette with a slightly irked expression. "And what are you laughing about?" he asked her scornfully.

"I'm sorry, but, you have to admit that it was amusing. I'm May, May Maple." she introduced herself with a smile. He sat back down and after he did so, he introduced himself nonchalantly by simply stating, "Drew."

They both sat there in silence for a few moments, but without either of them noticing, they started to slip into light conversation. Time seemed to fly past and the teachers were hardly worth mentioning as they came and went, and lo, the bell rang signaling lunch.

May gathered her belongings and she made a leisurely tread for the office. Amongst the chatter of students, she seemed devoid of any interest and she did plan to keep herself blissfully ignorant and unresponsive to her surroundings, until of course, she noticed a certain boy walking beside her.

"Are you following me Drew?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Drew flipped his hair, a manner that he has done more than a few times, clearly.

"Get over yourself. It just so happens that I'm going in the same direction," he retorted. May felt her cheeks heat up, but despite herself, she glared at him.

They ignored each others' presence and then both realized that their destinations happened to be the same.

"Okay…I'll mark this off as a weird coincidence…" spoke May as she leaned on the pillar closest to the bulletin board. Drew just shrugged as he leaned against the wall.

No sooner as silence settled between the two, it was broken by a certain voice.

"Hey!" they heard a girl yell. It turned out to be a running and smiling April, with Jun walking at a slightly brisk pace behind her.

"Hey!" greeted May. Drew just raised his hand in greeting. This gesture did not go unnoticed by May.

"You know her?" she asked.

"Duh," he replied. By that time, April and Jun already reached the pair.

"So, let's head to lunch," said May enthusiastically. April nodded.

Just as they were about to head over to the cafeteria, May asked a question. "Wait, why are _you_ tagging along? And how do you know April?" she asked, looking at Drew. April sighed.

"May, knock, knock… I told you he was coming didn't I? Sunday morning, remember?"

May tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully as she tried to recall the events of the said day. The scene shifted to that of an early Sunday morning where May, April, and Jun were casually hanging out in a nearby park.

"Hey guys, remember the time I said I had a brother? He's going to be with us this school year, which reminds me that both of you know nothing about him don't you? Well, you'll meet him tomorrow," rambled April. May however, devoted her attention to a passing butterfly.

May was brought back to reality by a nudge. "Oh, yeah, I remember now, so he's your 'mysterious' big brother that we know nothing about?" asked May.

"Duh," replied April. May studied both of them but she couldn't find any resemblance. April had light brown hair and purple eyes. Drew had green hair and emerald eyes. April was pale. Drew was lightly tanned. Drew was at least a head taller than April. April smiled. Drew smirked. They held no resemblance, and yet, they were alike in many ways, well, a few ways, thought May since she didn't know much about Drew. A few of those was how they both carried themselves, their posture, and that glimmer in their eyes. Not to mention the manner they respond to others.

"I don't see the resemblance," stated Jun.

"Not that hard to explain, it can all be easily clarified through genetics," spoke Drew while April nodded in agreement.

"But to make it much easier, he has mom's hair and dad's eyes, and I look more like our grandmother." stated April simply. Jun nodded in understanding.

"So are we just going to stand here? 'cause I sure as heck do not want to starve…and we have gym later on…" started April, making her way to the cafeteria.

"Good point," said May with a laugh and she walked past April.

"Hurry up!" she yelled. April blinked in surprise. Jun laughed and followed after her.

"You have and odd taste in character…" said Drew staring after the other two. April looked at them wistfully.

"You say that as if there's nothing queer about your own personality," she retorted while following her friends.

"Touché."

With that said, brother and sister headed off for lunch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Rococo - **_A musical style characterized as excessive, ornamental, and trivial._

~The word in the definition that I wish to give emphasis on is the word _trivial_, where, in my opinion, is how you might find this chapter.


	5. Acceso

Hello people! Here's chapter five, as always, please review!

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5 ~ ACCESO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

When the four entered the cafeteria, they immediately noticed the hierarchal seating arrangement. Metaphorically speaking, it was like a cone. The vertex was popularity, and the farther a student sat from the "vertex", meaning the middle table, the less popular that student was.

Right now, they were about to head toward an unoccupied table in the corner when a shrill voice stopped them.

"HEY DREW!"

They turned to the source of the sound. It was a girl with wavy mahogany brown hair and moss green eyes with blue contacts, turning her eyes into an odd shade of blue-green. She ran over to them with an annoyed expression.

"Who's that?" asked May.

"Amber Liandré," replied Drew with a thin layer of distaste audible in his voice.

"Ditch the losers and come sit with us," she whined, clinging onto Drew's arm.

"Sorry but I promised my sister I'd sit with her," he replied, putting a hand on April's shoulder, leading her to the unoccupied table.

May stared at Amber from the corner of her eye while she and Jun followed Drew and April. Amber's expression was priceless. Her jaw was a mere centimeter from the ground and her eyes were ready to bulge out of their sockets.

The Hayden siblings ignored the murmurs that spread like wildfire.

"_No way! April Hayden's back?"_

"_That's__ his sister?"_

"_I can't believe he turned down an offer from THE Amber Liandré!"_

"Wow Drew, I didn't know you were popular," said May, eyeing Drew. He just shrugged.

"I didn't either, now could you please stop checking me out so I can eat in peace," he teased, taking a bite out of his sandwich. May blushed while April and Jun laughed.

"For your information, I was NOT checking you out Drew Hayden!" she yelled.

"Yeah sure…whatever you say…" Drew replied sarcastically. Both he and May continued to argue, amusing April and Jun.

"LQ" coughed Jun. Drew heard this and he blushed lightly.

"What's LQ?" asked May. April laughed even harder. She wiped away an imaginary tear before answering bluntly, "Lover's Quarrel."

Hearing this, May turned scarlet. She was about to retort but April beat her to it.

"Hey, no need to get all defensive."

May stared at her lap, obviously mortified.

A couple of tables away, two pairs of eyes narrowed at the group.

'_You will pay dearly…'_ thought the owners of the narrowed eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Acceso** – _ignite; on fire_

~Chapter five is when the fire of rivalry is unwittingly caught on fire.


	6. Bellicose

Hey all! I'm typing this now since I can't update during the weekend…and actually, I'm supposed to be typing something for my mom –sSshhhHh!- anyway, here's chapter six!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6 ~ BELLICOSE**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

Lunch continued on normally, but after that, the four of them separated for their classes. May and Drew had history while April and Jun had chemistry.

History was surprisingly quite peaceful for class 105. Their teacher introduced himself and allowed them to talk quietly amongst themselves. May and Drew fell into light conversation once again.

This peace, however, was short lived. Everyone stopped what they were doing when an ear splitting explosion reached their ears. Their teacher rushed to the room where the explosion came from.

Curiosity, as we all know, is a part of human nature so it wasn't surprising to see that they all flocked at the door to see what caused the explosion. They were surprised to see the students from the chemistry lab 2 running out, coughing while black smoke followed from their classroom door. Among those students were April and Jun, both coughing like the rest. Their teacher was trying to fan the smoke away with her class record.

"What happened here?" asked Mr. Smith. Ms. Anderson ignored him and instead, turned to Jun.

"MR. KNIGHTLY! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" she shrieked. And with that, she stomped away to the faculty lounge. April punched Jun's arm.

"What the hell Jun? How the hell can someone get detention on the first day?" she yelled.

Jun laughed sheepishly and then he shrugged. April glared at him and hit him again.

May wanted to ask them what happened but Mr. Smith ushered them back into the classroom.

Meanwhile, April and Jun returned t their classroom.

"I _told_ you not to touch anything, but would you listen? _NO!_" muttered April under her breath. She plopped onto a seat in the corner and pouted. Jun laughed at her.

"And what, prey tell, happens to be so amusing?" asked April, glaring. Jun shook his head and continued chuckling to himself.

The image faded out and then faded in to show May running to catch up with April.

"You have gym next right?" asked May. April nodded.

"Let's walk together. So, what happened earlier?" asked May, her curiosity getting the best of her. April's sour mood from earlier returned.

The image fogged up and cleared to show class 102 in the science lab. April and Jun shared a table and Jun's hands were slowly reaching for a random chemical. April whacked it away.

"Don't touch anything!" she hissed. Jun nodded. When April turned away to look outside the window…

May giggled.

"How typical." she said with an eye roll. April nodded as she slipped into her gym clothes.

"Well, see ya later!" waved April as she ran to the other side of the gym. May waved and she ran to her class.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Jefferson," introduced a man in his mid-thirties.

'_He seems nice…'_ they all thought.

"YOU! BACK IN LINE!" he yelled, pointing at someone who was a mere centimeter out of place.

"B-but…"

"NO BUTS! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! NOW! WE ARE BURNING DAYLIGHT!" he screamed and then he cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I am Mr. Jefferson; I am a retired soldier from the military. Today class, you will be learning the basics of survival. We are going to have…" he paused for dramatic effect while everyone held their breath.

"DODGE BALL."

Jun turned to look at class 105. "Did he just say they were playing dodge ball?" he asked. April nodded but she grabbed his sleeve, making him face their teacher.

"Alright class, my name is Ms. Weatherbee today, I will divide you into four groups and you will all play basketball. Two groups for the boys and two for the girls." she said.

"COUNT OFF!" screamed Jefferson.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE ON YOUR SIDE OF THE COURT!" shrieked Ms. Weatherbee. Jefferson glared at her and she glared in return.

Jun gave a low whistle.

"Teacher rivalry?" asked May. Drew nodded.

The next thing they heard was two whistles blown loudly in sync.

April's eyes were darting back and forth from the basketball game to the dodge ball match as she sat on the bleachers. After a while, she focused on the dodge ball match. It was rather ludicrous. Drew was throwing the balls and he was hitting targets. May, who was on the other team, occasionally found something to trip on and every time she fell, the ball casually flies by, missing her. April laughed as May fell face flat for the fifteenth time.

"Careful!" hollered April. May turned for a split second to glare at her before she returned to dodging.

Amber glared at April from a few steps below. "Heed your own warning…" she muttered, discreetly spilling her water bottle on the steps.

April was absorbed in the dodge ball match.

"Yo Hayden! Heads up!" yelled Jun. April turned just in time to catch the ball. Drew heard his last name and reflexively turned. That simple gesture made the ball miss him by a mere millimeter, hitting his final teammate.

He turned to look at the opposite team and he smirked seeing May, the last one standing with a red dodge ball in her quivering hands. May audibly gulped as Drew gripped the ball with one hand, and flipped his hair in the other.

April was headed for the court and she didn't even notice the small puddle on the steps until it was too late. April slipped with a shriek, the basketball flying from her hands.

Drew threw the dodge ball and when he heard the shriek, he turned to look at class 102.

As soon as he saw April fall, he heard another shriek and again, he turned to the source just in time to see the basketball hit May's head, HARD. Instinctively, he ran over to her.

April was clutching her ankle in pain. "Careful…" mocked Amber as she passed by, suppressing her laughter. April hissed in anger and pain.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Jun, worry lacing his words.

"Hey May, are you alright?" asked Drew with concern shown in his emerald orbs. May blinked.

"Uh…I think so…" she answered.

"Ow!" she yelled, clutching her head as she tried to sit up.

"I'm fine," reassured April as she pushed herself off the floor, only to fall into Jun's arms right after.

The image faded out and in to show the school infirmary, fifteen minutes later.

May was lying down while April was sitting up, looking outside.

"What are you thinking about?" asked May. April shrugged.

"You're supposed to be resting until the pounding stops, remember? Or did you get amnesia as well?"

May laughed. "Remind me to hit you for that."

April faked a gasp. "So you are getting amnesia?" she asked in mock fret. May laughed even more.

"You know what April?" asked May wistfully.

"No, I don't know, kindly enlighten me May," answered April in a professional tone.

"Gym sucks."

April closed her eyes solemnly. "Amen to that my friend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Bellicose** – _warlike; aggressive_

~The chapter is named as such because I see gym as a war zone… 


	7. Cadenza

Here's chapter seven people! You know what, I'm seeing a pattern in the reviews, 5-3-1-5-3-1, anyway, enjoy! _**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY TOTALLY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7 ~ CADENZA**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

The rest of the afternoon flew by quickly and before they knew it, they were all heading home, with the exception of Jun who was in detention. April was being supported by Drew and May walked on Drew's left. As they were walking, they happened to pass by the bulletin board.

"A talent show? May, you should definitely join! I hear they're giving additional points for things like that!" encouraged April. May waved her hand in disagreement.

"No way! But _you_ should sing!" she cheered. April raised an eyebrow.

"May, do you _honestly_ think I'll go up the stage and sing in front of the entire student body with _this_ ankle? I'm not even coming to school tomorrow!" argued April.

"Alright, alright, I get the point, you're not singing…" said May, exasperated. April smiled.

"I'm glad you know. Well, bye May," she said as they reached the gates. May waved goodbye but before she could turn to leave, her vision was blocked by a rose.

May blinked before gently taking the rose by its stem. "What's this for?" she asked. Drew flipped his hair.

"For the entertaining gym class," he replied coolly. May fumed inwardly.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy seeing me suffer," she said with her eyes closed and she turned and walked away, head held high.

"Uh…May?"

"What April?"

"Your house is in the other direction," replied April, biting her lip to keep her laughter in. Drew smirked while May blushed.

"I knew that!" she bit back and then she faced the right direction and walked past with her head down. When May's figure disappeared around the corner, April went into a fit of laughter while Drew simply shook his head.

The image blacked out before it showed Harley walking down the hall. He happened to pass by the Student Council office and his peripheral vision caught sight of the talent show poster. He smiled diabolically and skipped into the office. "Oh Soledad dear, do you happen to have a sign up sheet you can spare?"

The image then blurred and cleared up to show a bedridden April wearing a black shirt and denim shorts, her hair let down. Her ankle was covered with bandages and she was playing with her iPhone.

"Are you going now?" she asked Drew as he passed by her bedroom door.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Could you toss me the remote?" she asked. He grabbed the remote from the divider and tossed it to her. She caught it deftly and then she turned on the TV showing Final Destination

"Thanks, oh, and could you tell May not to get herself hurt while I'm not there?" she requested.

"Yeah sure. Bye."

"Bye."

The clock ticked by. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Life is officially boring," said April as she sighed. Then, her phone vibrated.

_From: Soledad_

_Hey 'Pril! Heard you were back in town. Sorry I couldn't see you at school the other day, I was busy. So how's life?_

April replied.

_To: Soledad_

_Dear Soledad,_

_Life is completely and utterly boring. I'm staying home today so I'm planning on reading my 'Romeo and Juliet'. What's going on in school?_

_Sincerely,_

_April_

While she waited for the reply, she reached for the book that was on her bedside table. Then her phone vibrated.

_From: Soledad_

_You haven't finished it yet? Lol, and why are you txting in letter form? Anyway, as you know we have the talent show today._

April laughed.

_To: Soledad_

_Dear Soledad,_

_No I haven't finished it yet. I'm in Act three. And I'm texting in letter form since I'm completely and utterly bored. The talent show, yeah. Do you know who he participants are?_

_Sincerely,_

_April_

While waiting, she continued reading but when she read the next message, her book lay forgotten on the floor.

_From: Soledad_

_The participants are as follows:_

_Amber Liandré_

_Jade Collins_

_May Maple_

_Kenny Jordon_

_Gregory Richards_

_Alyssa Wiseman_

_You, know, the list goes on and on and on… do you want to know the whole list?_

April texted like her life depended on it.

_To: Soledad_

_No, that's fine, txt you later 'kay? Thanks! Oh, btw, favor, can you pls. pls. pls. go to class 105 and call May Maple then bring her backstage? How long will it take for you to get there? Again, thanks!_

April was starting to worry as she waited for Soledad's reply.

_From: Soledad_

_Whoa, calm down. Sure, I'm on the way right now. I'm guessing it's going to be a minute before we get to the auditorium. Your welcome?_

April breathed in and out before texting Drew and Jun.

_To: Big Bro; Jun_

_Hey could you do me a favor and check on May? Tnx!_

Jun was the first to reply.

_From: Jun_

_Srry, no can do…Mrs. Williams is watching us like a hawk, miraculously, she hasn't noticed me txting._

April though it best not to reply but then, she received a message from Drew.

_From: Big Bro_

_Why? And where is she anyway?_

April shook her head.

_To: Big Bro_

_Someone signed her up for the talent show w/o her knowledge. She's on her way backstage._

April kept glancing at the clock on her bedside table when her phone vibrated again.

_From: Big Bro_

_What? –sigh- sure sure…_

Then, she dialed May's phone.

"_Hi April, what's up?"_ came May's voice, cheerful as always.

"May, when is the talent show gonna start?" asked April.

"_In ten minutes. You sound like you're hyperventilating, what's wrong?"_

"I am not hyperventilating, thank you very much. Where are you?"

"_Umm…I'm in a dressing room."_

May was pacing back and forth, April's tone made her worry.

Drew was mumbling to himself. "Why did I ever agree to this? And where could she be?" while he was talking to himself, he passed by an ajar dressing room door. He caught a glimpse of red and he peeked inside to see May sitting on a chair, her left hand covering her teary eyes and her right hand gripping her phone.

For some strange reason, this pulled at his heartstrings. He was about to walk in when she wiped her tears away and stood up facing the mirror.

Drew knocked on the door twice before entering.

"Oh, hi Drew," greeted May. Drew flipped his hair.

"April told me to check on you…What's up?" he asked as he casually leaned on the wall. May sighed.

"Someone decided to sign me up. If I didn't find out sooner, I would've freaked, fainted, then…I don't know…"

"So what are you going to do?"

May smiled brazenly. "It's a secret…" she teased.

'_At least she's not crying anymore.'_ he thought.

"The talent show is starting." announced Soledad as she popped her head through the door.

"Ok then." stated May with a smile. Drew smirked seeing her confidence. They both went out of the dressing room.

"You go on ahead Drew," said May, dismissing Drew with a wave of her hand. Drew just nodded and went on ahead. May went over to Soledad and whispered something to her.

May walked over to the back of the auditorium where Jun was waving his arm in the air. She took a seat between Drew and Jun.

"Good morning everyone! The annual LaRousse Academy talent show is an event to recognize students for their talents, we are your emcees, I am Soledad…"

"And I'm the one and only Harley!" cheered Harley.

"Our first performer is the one and only Amber Liandré who has awed everyone with her talents for five years in a row. Let's see what she has to offer us shall we?" announced Harley.

The spotlight focused on the closed crimson curtains.

Music started to play; it took everyone by surprise since it was music that you would usually hear in circuses.

Then the curtains were drawn showing Amber, her hair had a diamond crown to top it off and she was wearing a leather corset top, a denim mini, and leather boots.

"Talk about modesty…April would wanna see this…" muttered May. She took out her iPhone and took a picture of Amber.

Amber smiled sweetly at the audience and then she started singing.

**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show...**

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same  


**All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus  
**

**There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight shift so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show  
**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same  
**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus  
**

**Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (like like like like a circus)  
**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
**

**Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus  
**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus**

Amber smiled once again and then she bowed.

Most of the male population roared with applause.

"Oh wow, it seems that our auditorium has been turned into a circus. Let us continue on to the second performer, give a warm round of applause to Jade Collins!"

Jade Collins was a short girl with short black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black blouse, a denim skort, and black and white converse shoes with grey and black knee-length socks. Her hair was held with white clips. May got up and proceeded backstage.

A drum set was set up behind her while Soledad was talking earlier. Jade walked to the drum set and music started. She played 'Welcome to the Black Parade' and mind you, she was good.

Jade bowed and the drapes were closed.

"Wow! That was amazing! Our next performer is from a new face in LaRousse, let's give a warm round of applause to May Maple!" announced Harley.

The spotlight focused on the drapes. After a few moments, the drapes were drawn to show May sitting in front of an upright piano.

Her fingers gently touched the piano keys and they glided through them, gradually increasing in speed. The auditorium was in awed silence. Only the sound of her playing could be heard. No one could speak. No one could move. It was as if her performance paralyzed them.

Emerald eyes stared intently at her. For a fleeting moment, the image of a masked pianist crossed his mind, but as soon as that thought was entertained, it was immediately dismissed. All he could do was stare at her.

And just like that, her performance ended. It took a few moments for Soledad to regain her voice.

"That was May Maple's rendition of 'Maybe' by Yiruma."

May got up, smiled, and then bowed.

Thundering applause followed after a short moment of silence.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Cadenza** - _a solo section, usually in a __concerto__ or similar work which is used to display the performer's technique, sometimes at considerable length_

~I think it's rather self-explanatory.


	8. Facile

_**Chapter 8 ~ FACILE**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

May buried her face in a pillow and she gave a frustrated scream. After a few seconds, she lay down on her back and stared at the rose Drew handed her as mind wandered to the events after her performance.

As she walked backstage, her sapphire eyes landed on Drew, casually leaning on the wall. A wave of déjà vu hit her but she composed herself. Drew approached her and he handed her the rose as he smirked and flipped his hair.

"What's this for?" she asked him, gently taking the rose.

"It's a congratulatory gift for not embarrassing yourself," he answered. May huffed.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself thank you very much," she retorted as she crossed her arms and turned away from him in a rather childish manner.

Just as soon as she said those words, they heard a yell.

"WATCH OUT!"

May's eyes snapped open just in time to see a stray ball heading towards her. Drew grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards him and out of the ball's way.

"And that was Kenny Jordon everyone with his impressive juggling skills that seem to need some improvement," announced Harley.

Drew smirked. "You were saying?" May glared at him for a moment.

The image swirled to show May, sighing.

"Ugh. I just don't get him. One minute, he's all nice, the next, he acts like he's the king of the world as if he could best me. HA! I bet he can't even play Fur Elise!"

"Hey May, when you're done talking to yourself, come down and have dinner," called Max, sweat dropping at the sight of his sister. May huffed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be there in a sec. I'll just change."

"Ok."

Dinner passed by as usual and May proceeded to a practice room provided for her. It had cream walls and red carpets. There was a balcony overlooking the garden and a few paintings were hung. There was a shelf filled entirely with classical music CDs while there was another filled with sheet music in binders. In the center was an indispensable part of the room, a gorgeous crimson grand piano.

May took her usual position, sitting on the crimson velvet seat. Her fingers gently danced on the keys as she stared blankly ahead, the moon illuminating the beauty of this angel of music. Her eyes were blank and glassy as she thought of her rival whom Drew reminded her so much of. She dismissed the idea that was nibbling at the corners of her mind before it could take form and she concentrated on practice.

The image shimmered to show Drew and April having dinner in the vast dining room of their mansion.

"So how was May?" asked April.

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I'm asking you," retorted April.

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"She was Ok." he finally answered.

"Oh, what'd she do?" asked April, interested.

"She played the piano," he answered.

April contemplated on that fact as she chewed her food. For one thing, she knew that the piano had some effect on her brother, whether it had anything to do with his rival or not, the piano had always gotten a negative reaction from him. Of course he was now able to enjoy this rivalry, but that doesn't mean that he liked pianists in general. He either thought of them as equals, or he could've cared less.

Wordlessly, Drew got up and went upstairs, to practice no doubt. April sighed as she stared at the empty table.

'_Has this house always been so quiet?'_ she thought.

Her brother's frustrated playing echoed all throughout the mansion.

She shook her head and she got up. She headed for her room. It was relatively large with walls that two thirds cream and a third black, cream on top of black. The floor was covered with black carpeting and she stepped onto the balcony to bask in the moonlight.

In a way, her brother's playing comforted her giving her the knowledge that her family hasn't completely forgotten that she existed, but it also sent chills down her spine. She feared his inexplicable and unpredictable actions concerning his rival and the piano as her mind drifted to that memory from long ago.

She just turned five at the time and she was watching her brother practice. She caught wind from one of the maids that her brother finally found a worthy adversary. She was staring at him and she didn't fail to notice his fierce expression and the fire blazing in his eyes.

"Big bro…" she whispered quietly.

He didn't even glance at her.

"Big bro clam down…" she said, a little more loudly.

Still, he ignored her.

"You'll break the strings if you continue!" she yelled.

Nevertheless, Drew continued.

To April's horror, the strings broke, just as she predicted. Drew screamed in frustration. April jumped in fear and she ran to her room.

April sighed as she shook her head to dispel the memory. She headed to Drew's room and she knocked twice before coming in.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked him. Drew's eye's momentarily flickered in her direction before his playing gradually came to a stop.

Drew sighed and sat down.

"Its nothing," he answered. April raised an eyebrow.

"Drew, seriously, what's wrong?"

Drew ran a hand through his hair and he fell back.

"I don't know. I'm just blowing off some steam," he answered.

"Why?"

"Well…I'm not sure…Its just that my own thoughts frustrate me," he answered. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to dispel the image of May and Phoenix.

"Ah…The best thing to do is to occupy your mind with something you _want_ to think of, like schoolwork." stated April simply.

"Schoolwork?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then, they burst out laughing. April wheezed and composed herself.

"Goodnight." she said as she ruffled his hair. Drew shook his head, immediately returning his hair to its usual style.

"Night."

The next image was of lunch the next day. April and May were chatting away and Jun and Drew tried to follow their conversation. Keyword: _tried_.

"Do you follow any of this?" whispered Jun.

"Not a word," answered Drew.

It surprised both boys when the girls stood up.

"Where're you going?" asked Jun.

"Ladies room," they replied in a voice that seeped 'duh'.

Once the girls left Jun asked a question that has been passed down from generation to generation of the male population.

"Why do girls always have to go to the ladies room in groups of two or more?"

"That, my friend is one of the mysteries of life," answered Drew.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking in the ladies room, as usual.

"Yesterday was alright," said May, answering April's unspoken question. April nodded as she leaned on the wall.

"At first, I didn't know what to do so I cried."

"Yeah, I kind of notice that. You made me worry. And you didn't even bother to call."

May giggled. "Sorry about that, I got caught up on something."

"It's alright."

April half listened to May's talking while she thought to herself.

'_Life's somewhat vexing. For a moment, you're at its peak, it seems to be an onslaught of joy and excitement, but at times like these, life's rather drab. But then again, if everything was at its peak, we wouldn't appreciate it…'_

April smiled to herself and she laughed at something May said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Facile** – _easily; without fuss_

~It's because in this chapter, everyone's fairly content with everything, no need to fuss.


	9. Con Affetto

_**Chapter 9 ~ CON AFFETTO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

Class 105 was filled with the clamor of students and the boisterous sounds of the average high school class. For a shorter reference, it was filled with the sound of freedom from teenagers.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" Mr. Stuart called out to his departing students.

May heard it faintly as she read April's text message.

_From: ~summer's child~_

_Dear May,_

_TGIF! Hey, let's all head out for pizza k? Tell Drew to come._

_Your friend,_

May replied with a quick _k_ and then she focused her attention on the teen who sat beside her.

"Hey Drew, April wants to head out for some pizza," she stated cheerfully.

"Sure."

May was overjoyed; she hadn't had the chance to see what kind of fast food joints they had in LaRousse.

"Hurry up Drew!" called out May impatiently from the door. Drew shook his head in amusement and casually slung his bag over his shoulder, walking at a pace which was slower than necessary. May tapped her foot impatiently and Drew smirked as he flipped his hair. May glared at him and Drew's smirk grew.

The image flickered and it refocused on the four teens standing outside a quaint looking Pizza Place.

They went inside and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with 4 cans of Sprite and a platter of fries.

May and Drew were having a glaring contest when April returned with a small container of gravy. Hey amethyst orbs slowly flickered from Drew to May and vice versa. She shook her head and opened her Sprite.

"Ketchup" "Mayonnaise" the two musicians announced simultaneously.

April shook her head as she got a french fry and dipped it into the gravy, taking a bite right after.

"I say ketchup," complained May.

"Mayonnaise is better."

Jun grabbed a slice of pizza and he took a bite. He watched April stare at her slice for a moment before nibbling it.

"Condiments, they're arguing over condiments…" muttered April under her breath, not knowing whether to laugh or reprimand them.

"This argument is stupid," she muttered to herself as she watched May and Drew go on and on about what to add to the fries.

"They're acting like an old couple don't you think?" though Jun out loud. April giggled. May, having heard the comment, reacted quickly.

"We are not."

"Are too." retorted April in between coughs.

"What was that?" asked Drew.

"Nothing…"

April mentally fell over laughing at the current situation.

'_-sigh- It's no laughing matter now…'_ she thought as she recalled the earlier incident.

"_I mean seriously, ketchup is way better! Plus, it's good for you! It's not oil based like mayonnaise is!"_ complained May.

"May, it's almost seven, I'll miss my show!" complained April, staring at the clock on the living room wall.

May who seemingly hadn't heard, continued on her rant of condiments and all that trivial detail April wouldn't care about. As May was ranting, April walked up the stairs, the phone in hand. She yanked Drew's bedroom door open and tossed the phone to him.

"You talk to her, apologize if you must," ordered April.

"What? But she's _your_ best friend," protested Drew.

"Yeah, but _you_ were the reason of her long condiment rant so _you_ talk to her," countered April, and with that, she skipped to her room.

Drew sighed as he pressed the phone close to his ear.

"…_I mean it has lycopene and…"_

"May, its Drew."

"_Drew? I was supposed to be talking to April! How'd you get the phone?"_

"She is my sister so technically, we live in the same house. As for how I got the phone, I honestly have no idea."

Drew heard May huff angrily.

"You actually took that argument earlier seriously?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in amusement. He was replied by silence.

"Look, May, there's more to life the arguing about condiments."

May chose to stay silent. Drew sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll make it up to you alright. Tomorrow, I'll give you a tour of LaRousse okay?" he suggested.

May's cheeks burned lightly.

"You mean like a date?" she asked.

Drew blushed.

"_No, nothing of the sort, it's a friendly outing."_

"Oh, okay then…"

"_Right, I'll come by at nine."_

"Uh…sure?"

"_Okay, night."_

"Night…"

And just like that, the line went dead. May fell back on her bed.

"Did Drew actually ask me to go out with him?" she asked herself.

Drew stared at the phone in his hand in shock.

"Did I just ask her out?"

Both musicians were overcome by a light wave of nausea as the realization sank in…But oddly enough, there was a tingling sensation in their chests…

'_What could it be?'_ they wondered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well then, there's chapter nine, chapter ten will be all about their "friendly outing" so stay tuned!_

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Con Affetto **- _with emotion_

~That is, this chapter is the beginning of the unraveling of their emotions.


	10. Affrettando

**A thousand apologies for the late update! I've just been really, really busy with projects and exams and all that crud, which are still on going *sigh*…anyway, here's the long awaited, emphasis on long, chapter 10!**

**Oh, and as for any musical concerts by the Phoenix and Masquerain, all I can say is patience dear readers…patience…**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 10 ~ AFFRETTANDO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

April was staring intently at her television set when Drew passed by her room. She pressed the pause button and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing a white shirt and a black and white jacket with washed out jeans and converse tennis shoes. Her lips slightly twitched upwards.

"Satisfactory," she stated simply and she continued as an afterthought.

"And May's house is two blocks straight ahead, then you take a left, then walk two more blocks, then take a right. It's the one with the black gate and a maple tree by it."

Drew took in the information and nodded.

"Wait, did you eavesdrop?" accused Drew. April looked at him as if she was just insulted.

"Moi? Eavesdrop? Drew! How could you accuse me of such a scandalous thing! I was merely hearing _your_ side of the conversation."

"That's still the same."

"No it is not. Your voice just happened to be loud." answered April simply.

"It was not." argued Drew.

"It was from my point of hearing." retorted April as she went back to watching her anime.

"Oh, and Drew, don't forget, mom and dad are coming home later and we have dinner so be home by five or something." called out April, not looking away from the television. Drew raised his hand in acknowledgement as he walked away.

May Maple is a girl with decorum and ethics. She is strong willed. Or so she wanted to believe. So enlighten her, why was she, dignified and strong-willed, fidgeting under the shade of the maple tree?

May fumbled with the hem of her blouse. She was wearing a red button up sleeveless blouse with jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. She wore her red bandana and she had a denim sling bag.

May sighed and she looked up at the clouds.

'_Get a grip May, it's just a tour, nothing to get so worked up about…'_

It was what she kept on thinking, over and over in an attempt to calm herself. She exhaled and looked at the gate.

Cobalt met jade.

They were captured by the eyes of the other and they felt a nearly tangible spark. May looked away and Drew approached the gate. May hesitated for a moment before skipping to the gate with a smile holding no trace of her earlier emotions. The corners of Drew's mouth tugged upwards in a slight smile.

May opened the gate and went outside to join him.

"You're…" she momentarily checked her watch. "Right on time…wow…"

Drew smirked. "It would be rude to keep a lady waiting."

May punched his arm. "Since when have you been a gentleman?" she asked rhetorically.

Drew pretended to ponder on it. "Since this morning I guess."

May laughed.

"Let's go, LaRousse is fairly large mind you."

"Okay!" chirped May cheerfully as she followed Drew. Drew actually smiled as his peripheral vision caught sight of the happy May.

He showed her the "land marks" and "memorable locations" and what not.

"So May, what do you think about lunch?" asked Drew when he noted the time which was two.

May shrugged but her stomach betrayed her by growling out loud. She turned scarlet and laughed sheepishly. Drew chuckled.

"I know the perfect place for lunch."

May looked at him curiously.

The scene, like an illusion, changed. It might have taken them half an hour to arrive but it was worth it. It was an expensive five star restaurant which was accommodated by only a few people. As they entered, May was surprised that Drew was immediately entertained by a large number of employees who were all trying to serve him first.

At long last they were seated in an elegantly decorated table with a vase occupying a single red rose in the center. There was also a small basket of garlic bread.

"Wow, looks like a first class restaurant…" said May in awe.

"That's because it is," replied Drew, leaning back.

"I take it you come here often?"

Drew shrugged. "I wouldn't use the term often…Once in a while."

"Ah."

They started chatting for a while when a waiter, and a young and handsome one at that, came to get their orders.

"Good afternoon, I am Brian and I will be your waiter for today. What can I get you Sir?" he asked, looking at Drew.

"I'll have the Mixed Green Salad." said Drew, not bothering to look at the menu.

"And what will the lovely lady in red have?" asked Brian with a smile. May felt her cheeks heat up. She hurriedly hid her blush as she read the menu.

"I'll have the Mini Puff Pastries and the Mixed Green Salad," she said.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few moments with your order."

And with that statement, Brian left. Drew flipped his hair.

"What?" asked May.

"What, what?" asked Drew. May rolled her eyes.

"You always have something to say when you do that, a sarcastic comment, a snide remark, et cetera et cetera, so what?"

"Nothing," answered Drew. Once again, May rolled her eyes.

"Come on, tell me!"

"I can't tell you something when its nothing." replied Drew.

"Nothing always means something." argued May.

"Oh and how did you reach that conclusion?" asked Drew with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what April always says," she answered.

"May, just because we share the same DNA, doesn't mean we have the same vocabulary." retorted Drew, amused. May huffed in annoyance.

"After that argument, I have a feeling both of you need refreshments," interrupted Brian as he stood at the side of their table with a pitcher of water in hand.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on private conversations." remarked Drew coldly.

"I don't think a conversation is considered private if it can easily be heard by other people," retorted Brian. He, and by he I mean Brian, turned to May and he smiled as he poured water into her glass.

Drew scowled. He mumbled something incoherent before getting up.

"So, do you come here often?" asked Brian. Drew inwardly rolled his eyes as he heard the most mediocre, not to mention fatuous, pick up line in history.

Nothing seemed out of place…note the word _seemed_…

Everyone else in the restaurant was enjoying their meal peacefully when a shriek broke the tranquility.

And who else could cause such a disturbance but none other that our dear May Maple, who currently, was drenched in _ice cold_ water…

No worries though…it was only the right side of her thigh, and downwards.

May got up the right side of her jeans dripping wet. Brian was frozen, eyes wide as he held the now empty pitcher in his hands. The corners of Drew's mouth twitched, upwards or downwards, nobody knows…except for Drew of course.

Drew picked up a few napkins and gave them to May who in turn dabbed herself dry.

"Are you alright?" asked Drew. May nodded.

"Yeah…but I lost my appetite…"

"I'll take you home then."

May just nodded mutely, inexplicably upset beyond words. They were on their way outside when the manager rushed to Drew, spewing out apologies and such. Drew merely dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

The walk to May's house was a silent one.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Drew when they were at a street corner.

"Yeah, I'm…FINE!" May squealed as rain started pouring down heavily on them. Without thinking, Drew removed his jacket and threw it over May's head before they ran to find shelter. They ended up in a nearby warehouse.

"Great…_just great!_" yelled May sarcastically. "This day just keeps on getting better and better!"

Drew chuckled. Not long after, May joined in the laughter.

"Well, at least were not in the rain anymore…." said May as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah…" said Drew, taking a seat beside her. It was silent for a while with nothing to listen to but the rain which was increasing in intensity outside.

"So May…I've been meaning to ask you, where did you learn to play the piano like that?"

"Well, I started learning it as a hobby…then I got really good and the rest…well its history." answered May. His question caught her of guard.

"When did you start learning?" he asked.

"When I was really young. What's with all the questions?" asked May, raising an eyebrow.

"That was only two questions. Define really young," replied Drew.

"You still haven't answered my question," said May, crossing her arms and turning away.

Drew sighed as he flipped his hair. "I don't really know myself; I guess I'm just curious."

"Well that's selfish of you," commented May as she spouted.

"How so?" asked Drew, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you even consider that _maybe_ I was curious about you too?" retorted May. Drew sighed.

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" asked Drew as he closed his eyes while leaning on some cardboard boxes.

"Are you and April _really_ related?" she asked. Drew's eyes snapped open.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"One that I want answered," replied May. "So are you?"

Drew was silent for a moment.

"Is that a no?" asked May.

"Yes," answered Drew after a while.

"Yes you're related or yes it's a no?" asked May.

"Yes it's a no," answered Drew. May was surprised, to say the least.

"Why did you ask that anyway?" asked Drew, staring at the ceiling.

"I was just curious." answered May looking down, ashamed of asking such a personal question. Drew laughed bitterly which made May turn her attention to him.

"You know what the ironic part is? She really does resemble grandma…"

May looked at Drew with soft eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked her.

"Asking something so personal…" she answered.

"Now worries…"

May bit her lip but she couldn't hold it in any more. "Mind if I ask another question?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"Does she know?" May asked quietly. She wanted to know.

Drew looked away. It was evident that the topic made him uncomfortable.

"No."

May hugged he knees. "I'm sorry…" she said again.

"Again? Like I said, no worries." answered Drew, still looking away.

"That's what you're saying, but what do you really feel?" wondered May out loud. Silence enveloped both of them.

Without warning, Drew was encased in a hug, and he was engulfed in warmth.

"You act as if it doesn't affect you but I know it does…You care for her like she's your own flesh and blood so it doesn't matter if she's not…"

A few moments passed and the silence was broken by Drew's clearance of his throat.

May flushed when she realized her arms were still around him. She let go of him. Drew's cheeks had a light pink tint but it vanished when he noticed the rain ceased.

"The rain stopped…Let's go, I'll walk you home."

"Okay…"

Both walked out of the warehouse silently. May still had Drew's jacket draped around her shoulders. Their walk was a silent and uneventful one. It didn't take long for them to arrive at May's house.

"Well May, bye…"

"Bye…" said May. She turned around and when she was through the gate, she heard Drew say clearly and sincerely:

"And thank you."

She turned around but it was too late. Drew was nowhere in sight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I hope this reached all your expectations people! Again, sorry for the late update._

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

**Affrettando** – _pressing onwards_

~ The reason for this is simply because the story line is pressing onwards.


	11. Sonatina

_**Chapter 11 ~ **__**SONATINA**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

The very moment Drew Hayden stepped through the front door, cold and dripping wet, was the moment hell broke loose. His eyes met with three pairs. One pair of jade orbs burning with fury. A pair of hazel eyes, disappointed. And lastly, two amethyst pools, worried and questioning. His emerald eyes dared not to stare at any of them.

"Andrew Jordan Hayden, where have you been?" asked his father, blatantly angry. Daniel Hayden was a 45 year old man with burgundy hair and jade colored eyes which were the model for Drew's orbs. His mouth was set in a scowl as he stared at his only son. He was sitting on the sofa beside his wife. He was wearing a black business suit with a mint green tie.

"Places," mumbled Drew, not meeting the gaze of his father.

"It's already seven p.m. Drew. You were specifically told to be home at five," scolded his mother. Her name was Mary Hayden, 43. She was a petite woman with shoulder length green hair and hazel eyes. Her lips were pursed in a thin line as her gaze pierced her son. She was wearing a spring green evening gown.

"But father, mother, considering the weather earlier, it's not surprising he'll arrive late…" pleaded April, trying to pacify the situation. Her hair was in a half ponytail and she was wearing a simple yet elegant purple cocktail dress with silver heels. Her expression was the most serene among the four of them.

Unintentionally, Daniel's rage was fueled by her statement. "April Marie Rose Hayden, if you insist on defending your brother then go to your room! Our evening was ruined by his incompetence!" raged Daniel. April's expression twisted to that of defiance and desperation.

"But…"

"No buts! I said go! _Now_!"

With a heavy heart, April arose from her seat and walked upstairs to her room, not meeting with anyone's eyes. Daniel and Mary stared after her and once they heard her bedroom door close softly, their attention turned back to their son who by now resembled a drowned cat.

"Drew, I am very disappointed in you. We'll continue this discussion later," said Daniel, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Drew complied and he went upstairs to his room. In the midst of changing into dry clothing, he vaguely noted hearing the front door slam shut.

Then, he heard a soft rapping at his door. "Come in," he mumbled. The door slowly opened to reveal April who was currently wearing a white long-sleeved night gown with a turquoise shawl.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned on the door frame. Drew sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Time sorta got away from me…"

April sighed. She sat next to Drew on his bed and looked at the ceiling. After a few seconds, she giggled to herself. Drew looked at her quizzically. As if she read his mind, April explained herself.

"I was just wondering how your date went," she teased. Drew turned scarlet.

"It wasn't a date," he muttered. April laughed.

"No need to get defensive."

Drew shook his head at her antics. Then, the memory of his conversation with May returned to him.

"_You act as if it doesn't affect you but I know it does…You care for her like she's your own flesh and blood so it doesn't matter if she's not…"_

"Earth to big bro…"

Drew snapped out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked.

"You were spacing out…you ok?"

"I'm fine," he answered.

April frowned for a moment. She then sighed and got up.

"Well, good night then…"

"Good night," he replied. April sighed once again before she went to her own room. She walked onto the balcony and savored the fresh evening breeze. She gazed sadly at the moon though she had a small smile.

'_Hmmm… I think they still think I haven't noticed…'_ she thought. She laughed humorlessly to herself.

She lost her train of thought when Drew's playing broke the silence. She sighed. Hearing him play like that bothered her. Unlike his usual playing, it was strictly by the book which meant he was deeply troubled. She sighed once again before getting her iPhone and dialing May.

When May arrived, her parents weren't home so she went to her room to change.

'_He forgot his jacket…'_

May stared at the jacket in her hands. She went to her bathroom and hung the jacket up so it could dry. She then changed into a red shirt and white shorts.

"Huh, what's this..?" she wondered out loud as she spotted something on the bathroom floor, right under Drew's jacket.

"I guess it fell out…" she murmured, picking up the red rose. Despite herself, she smiled.

She walked to her bed and sat on it, staring at the rose.

"Hey May, where'd you get that rose?" asked Max, popping up unexpectedly.

"Ah! Max! Don't sneak up on me like that!" yelled May.

"Sorry…So, where _did_ you get that rose? Your boyfriend?" teased Max. May's cheeks flared up.

"For your information, Drew is not my boyfriend!" she retorted.

"So its Drew is it?"

May glared at him.

"Well would you look at the time…I, uh, I have some homework to do…Gotta go!"

May huffed. "Honestly..."

Then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey May!"_

"Oh, hi April, what's up?"

"_The sky…"_

"Oh haha."

"_Anyway, I wanted to ask you if everything went fine earlier."_

"Earlier?"

"_Yeah, did anything happen to upset Drew?"_

May's eyes widened.

"Umm…Well…No, nothing…"

"_Ah…Ok then…Good night."_

"Night…"

The line went dead and May fell back onto her bed.

April leaned on a pillar.

'_May Maple you are one terrible liar…'_

She hummed a sad tune for a moment as she watched the stars twinkle.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star…_

"How I wonder what you are…" she whispered to herself, finishing the verse from a memory of something that occurred long, long ago…something that one shouldn't be even able to recall…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_sonatina – a little sonata_

~This is just a sonatina, in comparison to what is to be revealed I later chapters.

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Accarezzévole

_**Chapter 12 ~ ACCAREZZÉVOLE**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

A heartwarming melody filled the air. It was as if the sound resonated from the walls of the concert hall. Each and every one was moved to tears by the beautiful melody that erupted from the young pianist.

Phoenix let a smile play on her lips to mirror her emotions. Her playing struck the hearts of those within the audience. As her playing came to the end, people gave a standing ovation.

"And that was The Red Phoenix with her rendition of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

Phoenix bowed and she gracefully made her way backstage.

She and Masquerain crossed paths and for the first time in her career in music, the Red Phoenix felt a shiver run down her spine as she caught a glimpse of Masquerain's icy expression, betraying nothing. Not even a small glimmer of emotion in his emerald pools.

The audience fell into silence as Masquerain took his place center stage. His playing started with a flare of the skill he has mastered. It awed every single solitary person, well, all except for one.

Cerulean eyes stared at the violinist, narrowed and calculating.

'_What are you playing at Masquerain? Are you trying to make a mockery of classical music?'_ she thought angrily. For, as you see, Phoenix believes that one is not worthy of being a musician if you do not put your heart and soul into the music you are going to partake with others. And right now, she could not feel any of that emotion which, in eleven years of rivalry, Masquerain never failed to project.

After his performance, the audience was completely silent before applause started softly, gradually increasing in magnitude.

"The Green Masquerain with Tzigane by Ravel."

Masquerain made his way backstage and he immediately caught sight of Phoenix.

"No rose this time?" she asked. He smirked.

"Have you come to expect them?" he queried.

"Truthfully speaking? Yes, yes I have." she answered. He then bowed before her as he offered her his outstretched hand which gently detained a rose. Phoenix accepted it and Masquerain left without another word.

'_I'll figure you out Masquerain…That I swear…'_

"Miss Maple, are you paying attention?"

"Huh? What? Yes ma'am!" exclaimed May in surprise. The class burst into laughter as May's cheeks turned red.

"Well then, since you have been paying close attention, why don't you solve the equation on the board?" asked their teacher sweetly. May slowly got up and nervously walked to the board.

'_Using the quadratic equation, find the value of x and y… Oh great…even the first few words give me a headache…'_ thought May.

"Uhhh…" she said oh so intelligently. Their teacher sighed.

"Would anyone else like to try?" she, their teacher asked. Everyone was silent for a while. After a few moments, someone sighed before raising his hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Hayden."

Drew stood up and made his way to the black board. With a relieved sigh, May went back to her seat.

Drew analyzed the problem for a moment before writing down the complete answer.

"Very good Mr. Hayden," praised the teacher as she wrote something down on his class record. She tsked at something on her record a few moments before the bell rang.

"Alright, class dismissed and next meeting we will discuss proving." she announced. The class burst into several, different conversations and walked out in pairs or groups.

Drew studied May's troubled expression for a moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. May was a little surprised.

"I don't think my grades in Math will be…satisfactory this quarter…"

Drew flipped his hair and he scoffed. May glared at him.

"Drew!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

"Miss Maple, a word," called out their teacher when May and Drew were at the door. May froze for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards the teacher's table nervously. She stole a quick glance at the door and she inwardly fumed when she saw that Drew wasn't there anymore.

'_Traitor…'_ she hissed in her mind. She directed her attention to their fifty-something year old math teacher. Her graying blond hair was in a tight bun. She had on intricately designed glasses to enhance her gray eyes' vision.

"Miss Maple, I feel that I must call your attention to your…_borderline_ grades…I'm advising you to raise them if you plan to retain your solid A- from your middle school years. I can recommend you a student tutor…"

"I appreciate your concern Ms. Miller…I'll work hard to boost up my grades, again thank you." interrupted May as she eyed the clock on Ms. Miller's table.

"Yes well…you're welcome…"

"Well, if that's all…I really must be going…" said May, walking to the door slowly, backwards, still facing Ms. Miller.

"Well…that's all I suppose…"

"Great! Thanks, but I really must go…bye!" yelled May as she made a dash for the door. May walked briskly and she barely noticed the chartreuse haired boy leaning by the door, until he spoke.

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"Please Drew, not now, I have things to do," begged May. _'Things to think about…'_ she thought.

Drew stared at her distressed sapphire orbs. He stood there for a moment dumbstruck. All he could do was stare at her retreating back.

The scene faded and it reconstructed into that of May playing the piano fiercely. The tune was restless, something that made your heart uneasy. The moon illuminated the passionate angel of music. Her blue eyes were blazing. She realized that it was far too late to be practicing only when she ended her playing. Nevertheless, she resumed. She started pounding on the keys mercilessly but after a while, it turned soft and melancholic.

'_May…'_ thought Max as he stared at his sister silently from the slightly ajar door.

May's playing ceased and she slowly got up. Max silently crept back to his room. Sluggishly, May made her way to her room. Once she got there, she lay on her bed, thinking.

'_Why am I failing math so miserably!'_ she wailed mentally. As if to answer her question, her subconscious produced a replay of last week's concert, specifically, Masquerain's performance.

May let out a frustrated scream into her pillow. She glared at the ceiling.

'_It's all Masquerain's fault.'_ she thought to herself.

As the brown-haired pianist wallowed in her worry, the chartreuse haired violinist drowned in his dreams.

Drew found himself in an unfamiliar place. Then, the ground shifted but somehow, it managed to remain solid. He found himself in a meadow, and in that meadow, there was beautiful music…and yet, it wasn't heart warming…it was…disheartening…

A cold breeze caressed his face and it directed his attention to a white grand piano…

And playing the piano, creating that melody, was May.

"May?" he asked, unsure. She seemed not to have heard him. His brows furrowed when he noted May's dismayed expression.

All he wanted to do was make her smile. To make her happy. And he didn't know why.

He took one step towards her and then, everything turned black once more, leaving Drew in the void, falling…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**_

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_accarezzévole__ – expressive and caressing_

~ This is because May was being excessively expressive.

_**Please review!**_


	13. Impetuoso

_**Chapter 13 ~ IMPETUOSO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

The green haired violinist fell off his bed with a loud thud.

"Ow…" he mumbled to himself, getting up off the floor. He checked the clock on his bedside table. It read 6 o'clock a.m. Realizing it was futile to return to his sleep, he went to the bathroom to take a shower, mulling over his dream.

On the other hand, April groggily sat up as her phone vibrated mercilessly on her bedside. She stared at it for a moment before answering.

"May, what are you doing, calling me at this ungodly hour?" she demanded, stifling a yawn.

"_Morning best friend of mine who has never done me wrong and willing to help me at all costs…"_ came May's voice from the other line. April's eyebrow rose.

"Alright, what is it this time?" she asked exasperated.

"_Well…"_

The scene changed to show Drew and April having breakfast. Drew was clad casually in a blue button up shirt and black pants. April had on a peach blouse and a denim skirt. Then, quite unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. After a few moments, their butler led in a girl clad in a red tank top and a white skirt.

"What are you doing here May?" asked Drew in curiosity. May laughed sheepishly.

"She asked me to tutor her in math," replied April, sipping her juice.

"Ok then, let's go upstairs," offered April, leading May up to her room.

"So, what specific aspect of math are you having trouble with?" asked April, sitting on her bed.

"Ummm…let's see…" mumbled May, shuffling through the papers she brought.

"All of it…" May deadpanned. April resisted the urge to fall off the bed.

"But you were doing fine in middle school!" complained April.

"That was with your help, and also, it was before they added more than two variables…" whined May. April shook her head as she sighed.

"Ok then, let's first tackle the quadratic equation and every other topic under it, then we'll proceed to proving," stated April.

"Huh? But we haven't even discussed that!" complained May.

"Precisely. It would do you good, having some insight about your new lesson," retorted April, checking May's papers.

"What on earth's with these grades May?" exclaimed April much like a mother scolding her child. May could only laugh nervously. April glared at her for a moment before sighing.

"This is going to be a long day," she muttered to herself.

Images flashed like a slide show to summarize the first half of the tutorial. One was of April discussing the basics and May staring in confusion.

Another was of April pushing mounds of paper work towards May. It was what she called 'exercises' or as May would prefer, 'torture'.

Then there was an image of April yelling at May to wake up for the blue-eyed girl had fallen asleep in the middle of discussions.

May sighed, exasperated. April rolled her eyes. Drew opened the door and he walked in. After seeing the mess of papers, he chuckled.

"Math too much for you Maple?" he asked, clearly mocking May's arithmetic skills. May however was too tired to care.

"Yes! Please make it stop!" she wailed. April sighed.

"Ok, let's have lunch and let's try again after that. Maybe then you'll get it," she suggested. May perked up at the prospect of food. The three of them headed downstairs.

"Seriously April, your tutorials are overkill," complained May. April raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you understood half of your lessons, I wouldn't be as harsh." she commented.

"What would you expect from someone who's daydreaming during class?" interjected Drew. May scowled at him. April giggled.

"Oh, does that mean you were paying attention to May instead of the teacher?" she teased. Drew flushed.

"Of course not," he replied defensively.

"Right…" retorted April, sarcasm simply oozing from her tone. May, who was silent all throughout the teasing, was pondering deeply on pressing matters.

'_So if x is equal to 2y minus 5z divided by 3y multiplied by 2x… then x is equals to…uhm…'_

"I got it!" exclaimed May happily.

"Got what? The value of x?" asked Drew. May looked at him, confused.

"Huh? What? No!" exclaimed May.

"Then what have you got?" asked April.

"I found out what I'm gonna do for my art project!" exclaimed May happily. April and Drew sweat dropped.

"May! Focus! We're concentrating on MATH!" yelled April, shaking May by the shoulders.

"Y-yes ma'am…" stammered May, dizzy. Drew smirked.

After the three had lunch, they resumed May's tutorials. After a few minutes of listening to April's explanations, Drew left wordlessly. As the hours slowly ticked by, May way starting to understand the basic concepts, much to her tutor's relief.

"Okay, try these problems next," instructed April, giving May a few sheets of math problems. May stared at them for a moment before starting.

"And while you're busy doing that, I'll be downstairs preparing some snacks." chirped April as she left May in her room, several mathematical equations covering the carpeted floor.

May chewed on the cap of her pen as she thought deeply. _'So if y is equal to z minus x raised to the third power, then y is definitely equals to 32!'_ thought May triumphantly as she scribbled down her answer. She smiled contentedly at herself. Admittedly, she was doing better than expected. As she was working on the next problem, her senses were invaded by a beautiful and moving tune. May stopped what she was doing and she closed her eyes to listen.

'_This melody…it's…My Memory__** (1)**__…'_ she thought. It carried her back to her childhood days. She vaguely remembered hearing it somewhere before… It was at a park and she was around four back then. Subconsciously, May got up to look for the source of the melody. Without realizing it, May found herself at the door of a practice room. It was decorated with beige walls and dark blue carpets. It had an ivory grand piano in a corner. What, or more accurately who she saw took her breath away. Saying that it surprised her would be an understatement. She was completely and utterly flabbergasted.

'_No way…Drew?'_

For a moment, a vision of a young boy standing alone in a deserted park came to her but she immediately let the image slip out of her mind. Drew seemed to have realized that he was being watched for he abruptly stopped playing.

"Wow Drew, I didn't know you could play the violin," commented May as she leaned on the door frame.

"You shouldn't spy on people like that May," commented Drew, flipping his hair and completely ignoring her compliment. May huffed a little and in turn, she ignored Drew's comment.

"Don't stop playing," she said as she walked over to the piano. She smiled softly.

"Again Drew. I like that song. Play it once more please…" requested May, positioning herself on the piano. Drew debated about it momentarily before shrugging. He positioned the violin underneath his chin and he started playing once more, eyes closed. It surprised him a little when a piano subtly joined his violin's melody. Nevertheless, he continued.

April was in her room, picking up the pieces of scattered paper. She smiled softly to herself. _'Indeed, a harmony is better than a melody.'_ she mused as she listened to the two musicians.

To both musicians, a budding sense of familiarity grew within them and neither one ignored it. It was both surprising and yet, it felt as if that was how it was supposed to be. Both poured their hearts out onto that single solitary song and neither of them could figure out why.

Once they played through the whole song, they stared at each other silently for a few moments. Neither one of them spoke. Both were awed by what transpired a few moments ago. It left them utterly breathless.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I apologize for the extremely late update but finals are here, as in literally. I'm supposed to be studying Social Studies right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and **__**please review!**_

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**A song from the Korean Drama 'Winter Sonata'. If you want to listen to it, here's the link: (just remove the spaces)**

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = skGEHuejc -s

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_impetuoso – impulsively_

~ This is because May reacted on impulse.


	14. Agitato

_**Chapter 14 ~ AGITATO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

Cerulean orbs stared past the bedroom and out the window. May curled herself into a ball on her bed as she tried in vain to shake off the feeling from her earlier performance with Drew. Another shiver went down her spine as she thought about it. She had to admit though; she felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction when the song ended. It reminded her greatly of how she feels every time she plays on the stage doing her best to match up and surpass Masquerain.

She groaned as the thought of the masked violinist came to mind. She hugged her sheets closer as she pondered about the masked musician. His cryptic ways. After a few moments, she sighed and let sleep overcome her.

Speaking of Drew, he was currently mulling over the events that occurred earlier on. He lay on his bed as he shielded his eyes from the darkness. A cool breeze caressed him. He groaned, aggravated. He hated not knowing. He hated the mere thought of him being ignorant with every fiber of his being. It did not help that he was growing more and more confused. His new 'acquaintance' was a paradox that was slowly but surely driving him up the wall. It vexed him to no end, the way she made his heart skip a beat by merely looking into his eyes.

He vehemently tried to convince himself that it was merely because she reminded him of his long term rival.

It had nothing to do with _love_. I couldn't have anything to do with it. That much he was sure of, Drew Hayden did not, will not, shall not, and MUST NOT fall in love _**twice**_.

Yes, Drew Hayden was _in love_ with someone. He could not refute the fact. He was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with_ the_ Red Phoenix. He had been for as long as he could remember.

He had conceded to that fact a long time ago when he woke up in the middle of the night and realized it. It was why he always looked forward to the end of their concertos, eager to give her his signature rose. It was the reason his heart thumped rapidly and stopped at the same time.

He groaned once again. Sleep was evading him, he knew that. He sighed as he turned the lights on. He reached for his treasured violin and he opted to practice to put himself at ease.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the wall, April lay on her stomach, on her bed as she flipped through the pages of a novel. Her left hand had held a pen as she was absentmindedly writing on her poetry notebook. The sheets were in disarray around her and she was listening to her ipod.

A frown came across her delicate features as Drew's music cut through the song she was listening to. She put a bookmark in the book, capped the pen, closed the notebook, and then she placed them in a neat pile on her study table.

She turned her ipod off and put it on her bedside table before she turned off the lights and stepped out onto the balcony. She listened to Drew's frustrated playing. She longed to ask him to tell her his troubles bout she stopped herself, convincing herself that it was something he should do by himself. She sighed before slipping under her bed covers and forced herself to sleep.

And just like that, the weekend passed like a blur and the school week began. The day started peacefully at the Hayden residence. Drew entered the dining room to find his sister eating quietly. It came as a surprise to him to find his father sitting at the head of the table, reading a newspaper. What astonished the teen more was the smile his father sent his way.

"Andrew my boy, come, take a seat!" he cheered. Drew cautiously sat beside April and when his father resumed reading, he mouthed a silent 'what's going on?' April replied by shaking her head and shrugging.

"Your mother and I have wonderful news, Mary!" said Daniel, looking at the doorway. Their mother entered with bright eyes. She was beaming.

"Rose dear," started Mary just as April was taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Hmmm?" April asked, chewing her food carefully.

"You're going to be a big sister!" Mary cheered. In an instant, April went into a coughing fit and Drew was patting her back as he handed her a glass of water.

"What?" both chorused in surprise. April felt light headed. Mary Hayden, age 43, pregnant once more? She inwardly frowned at the thought of a menopausal child and the dangers it had

"Yes! I'm six weeks into it! Isn't that wonderful?" Mary asked. Drew was at a loss for words but he forced himself to smile.

"That's great," he said.

"Wonderful news," agreed April, staring at her food. Both seemed to have lost their appetite. They forced their food down as they tried to digest the news. Drew got up to brush his teeth and April did the same albeit still dazed. She almost banged herself onto the wall.

"We'll be going…" she said as they passed the dining room on their way out. Once outside, they deemed it safe to voice their opinions.

"Pregnant? Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"Never knew the old man had it in him," commented Drew, shaking his head. That had gotten him a well deserved smack upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked. She shrugged before skipping ahead. Drew shook his head, silently mourning the loss of his brain cells.

Now, in the Maple residence, May was in a mild frenzy in her walk-in closet. She could not find her tie.

"Where is it where is it where is it?" she asked herself. That particular side of her closet was a mess. And lo, she found it on the ground.

"Aha! There it is!" she said triumphantly. She then looked up to see Drew's jacket which she neglected time and time again to return. She took it off the rack and she folded it carefully before placing it in a paper bag. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, tied her bow, and dashed out the door, a smile on her face as she went. But then it occurred to her, what's the rush and why was she smiling.

"You wanna go see Drew don't cha?"

May yelped and she turned to see Max, grinning. Had she said that out loud?

"Don't try to deny it sis, it's written all over your face," taunted Max. May huffed.

"I so do not. I just have a great feeling today," she defended. Max rolled his eyes.

"Sure….let's go with that…" he said, taking his leave. May hit him over his head.

"I do not," she said with finality before heading out.

When she _finally_ arrived at their boisterous classroom, she headed to Drew, beaming as she presented the paper bag to him.

"Here, I keep on forgetting to return it," she said apologetically.

"No worries," said Drew, accepting it and keeping it. Whispers started to spread like wildfire and May started to feel slightly unnerved by it so she sat down quietly. So that was it. Or was it? May snuck a side glance at Drew. He leaned back on his chair in a relaxed manner. His eyes were closed and light shadows were under his eyes. She frowned a little. Was he not getting enough sleep?

Wait, wait, wait, HOLD UP! Why did she care? Sure they were on friendly terms but why on earth would his sleeping pattern of all things concern her? She groaned as she laid her head gently on her desk in contrast to the growing urge to introduce her forehead to it forcefully.

Drew cracked an eye open at his seatmate's groan. What was bothering her? And why did he care? He slapped himself mentally. Drew then decided to focus on regaining the sleep he missed but sadly, life wouldn't let him. I mean, that was how he perceived it seeing as how someone's elbow introduced itself to the back of his head.

He groaned a little as he rubbed it. This was going to be a _long_ day…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yes, yes, I know it's practically been ages since I updated but anyway…hope you enjoyed this somewhat rushed chapter. I'll find ways to make amends in the coming chapters but I guarantee you all that surprises are in store. XD

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_agitato - agitated_

~ This is because both are becoming restless concerning their growing emotions.

_**Please Review!**_


	15. A Piacere

_**Chapter 15 ~ A PIACERE**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

A sigh escaped the three teenagers' lips at the exact same moment. Those teens were namely Drew, April, and May. Jun, however, shifted his gaze from Drew to May to April and back to Drew and so on. The silence continued for quite some time. However, this silence was short-lived for Jun cleared his throat.

"Hey, get a load of today's mystery meat. I think its moving." he said, prodding the indistinguishable clump of food on his tray. It seemingly stuttered before _deflating_ into a grey heap. Drew seemingly hadn't heard him. May simply shrugged before prodding her own food. April shifted her gaze to the inedible mound before stabbing hers. In other words, Jun's futile attempt to start a conversation failed miserably.

The blond sighed before pushing his tray away.

"What's wrong with the three of you? I feel like I'm talking to lifeless zombies!" complained Jun. To prove his point, the three answered in groans varying in pitch.

"Hellooooooo… earth to everyone! What am I here, chopped liver?" asked Jun, waving his arms around in exasperation. He was answered by silence.

"Ugh. Why the heck do I even bother?" he wailed to himself, losing all hope.

"Exactly, why do you?" mumbled April, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, now you respond!" exclaimed Jun none too grateful.

"Sorry, I've got way too much on my mind is all." apologized April.

"Oh? Like what?" asked Jun. She shrugged.

"Go interrogate those two." she replied, ignoring his question.

"But they won't respond!" he complained.

"Your problem, not mine."

"Are you PMS-ing, 'cause you're acting really bit- OW!"

April huffed angrily after his arm met her fist.

"You're inconceivable!" she exclaimed, getting up. Alas, the mere act caused her to collide with someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

'_Déjà vu…'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."

"Well you better!" snapped the person she bumped into. She looked up to see indigo orbs. It was Amber Liandré. She seemed different however. For one thing, she wasn't wearing those horrible green contact lenses. Her wavy hair was in a high ponytail, much like April's.

"Oh, it's just you." deadpanned April, having regretted her apology. Amber glared at her, then at May.

"Move." she ordered, glaring at the brooding pianist. May's eyes widened at the statement.

"_Excuse me?_" stated May, shocked at the girl's command.

"I said move." repeated Amber, much louder this time. They had started to attract attention, seeing as how the students in the cafeteria started paying attention to them.

"And who are you to order me around?" demanded May, getting up, trying to control the anger building up.

"And who are _you_ to sit next to _**my**_ Drew?" Amber shot back. Four sets of eyebrows shot up. Drew, April, May, and Jun's respectively.

'_That's not really answering May's question…and __**her**__ Drew? WHAT. THE. HELL.'_ thought April to herself.

"_Your_ Drew? Since when did he become _**yours**_? If I remember correctly, Drew is a living, breathing, human being that is not to be classified as anything remote to property." retorted May. Amber's face flushed red from either embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.

"That still doesn't give you the right to sit next to him! You're nothing to him anyway!" screamed Amber, trying to repair her damaged pride. Both girls were at eye level, locked in a staring contest. It was hard to tell when exactly May stood up but it was presumably sometime during their heated debate.

Conveniently, Drew chose that moment to interfere. Apparently, the fact that he was discussed about openly and being referred to as something akin to an inanimate object didn't settle well with the violinist.

May's eyes were locked with Amber's. Amber raised her hand but before it made contact with May's cheek, a strong hand grabbed hold of her all too feeble wrist.

"You have no right to say that. You know absolutely _nothing_ about me so what the hell makes you think you have a say in anything concerning me?" hissed Drew in a dangerously low tone though everyone within the vicinity heard him. A stunned silence descended among the area. Drew's eyes were narrowed dangerously and they promised pain for the next person to talk back. Moreover, Drew Hayden kept his promises._ At all costs_.

Amber's eyes were wide in fear and astonishment. Her mouth was cotton dry as she tried to formulate a reply, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, like a fish.

Drew let Amber's arm drop to her side as he grabbed May's wrist and proceeded to drag her out of the room. April could only blink in surprise. She hadn't realized that Jun was shaking her until he spoke. She felt her knees buckle. Without warning, her strength left her. Something about the look in Drew's eyes and the unnatural killing intent he emitted unnerved her.

"Easy now…" whispered Jun, leading her out of the cafeteria. She shook her head. This was all a little bit too much for her.

"So what now?" she asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Let's get some real food." suggested Jun, leading the way out of school grounds. April blinked a couple of times before following him, deciding that she could sacrifice a lecture on the history of the place she grew up in.

Then, as if an image reflected on a mirrors dark surface, it shattered and it pieced itself back together to form an entirely different image.

"Drew, are you alright?" asked May as she was being half-dragged by the green haired teen.

"_I'm_ fine. You?" asked Drew, facing her, genuine concern evident in his expressive eyes. May nodded.

"I'm just a little pissed." she replied. Drew searched her eyes for something and he seemed to be glad he hadn't found it. May knew better than to ask.

"Umm Drew…?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now…" squeaked May, blushing.

'_Get a grip Maple! You do not__** squeak**__!'_ thought May, scolding herself. Drew blushed lightly before complying.

'_What is wrong with you Hayden?'_

Drew sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Wanna skip?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?" asked May, the idea not processing properly in her mind. She must've heard wrong, for a moment, she thought that _Drew Hayden_ had asked her if she wanted to skip school.

"I'm asking you if you want to skip school with me." repeated Drew, sighing exasperatedly.

"Uhhh…" started May, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't worry, skipping science won't kill you." said Drew.

"Okay…?" answered May, unsure.

"Then let's go." said Drew, leading her out of school grounds.

"Umm…what now?" asked May. Drew shrugged.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked. May shrugged as well.

"I'm not sure." she replied. Her body though, seemed to have other plans. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed once more, making Drew chuckle.

"Lunch it is then." he said, leading her through the throng of people downtown. Since it was a weekday, it wasn't that crowded so May had no trouble keeping up. Soon, both found themselves in front of a quaint looking restaurant, which radiated that homey feeling.

Both ordered burgers and some fries with a couple of milkshakes. When their food was served, May giggled absentmindedly.

"What happens to be amusing?" asked Drew, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. I just remembered our ridiculous argument about mayonnaise and ketchup." answered May, giggling louder. Drew chuckled. Not long after, they started eating and chatting, the previous events seemingly forgotten.

"Your bill." said the friendly waitress, putting a small rectangular tray with their bill on it once they were done. Drew made a motion to take out his wallet.

"I'll pay for my share." volunteered May, getting her wallet.

"No, I'll pay. That's final." said Drew, placing the money on the tray before getting up.

"Let's go." he said. May huffed a little before following Drew out of the restaurant.

"It's not fair Drew. I could've paid for my share." argued May.

"Come on now May, I was the one who convinced you to skip. It's only right that I pay for the expenses."

May huffed again before resigning, deeming it useless to argue.

At another part of downtown, April and Jun were enjoying lunch at a fast food joint. Jun had a cheeseburger while April had a plate of spaghetti.

"You know Hayden…" started Jun. April raised an eyebrow at the choice of address.

"No I don't. Enlighten me." she interrupted.

"…You and the banshee looked a lot alike." he commented. It was obvious that he wanted to say something else due to the moment's worth of hesitation but she didn't seem to notice. That made her eyes narrow. She then pulled her hair out of its ponytail, not wanting to be compared to the infuriating, forgive the language, biatch.

"Don't ever say that again." she hissed lowly, stabbing her lunch. Jun raised his hands up in the form of surrender.

"I was just saying." he said before getting back to his meal.

Resuming the focus to the two musicians, they were both casually strolling at the mall.

"What now?" asked May.

"You have got to stop asking that." said Drew, exasperated.

"Sorry…"

Then, they passed a pet store. May squealed.

"Drew look! Isn't that kitten just adorable!" cooed May, pointing at the small white and pinkish orange fur ball, eyes glowing with adoration.

"Yeah, I guess so." he commented, not really having that much interest in animals. May tapped the glass lightly making the puffball turn its jade orbs at her.

"Adorable!" she squealed again. This now raised his interest.

"Where to?" he asked suddenly. May tore her gaze away from the adorable mass of fur before she thought about it.

"The ice cream parlor!" cheered May. Drew sweat dropped.

'_We just ate and she's __**still**__ thinking about food?'_ he thought incredulously.

"Okay…" he replied. May's eyes dimmed.

"Bye kitty." she said sadly. Drew shook his head and sighed. What the hell prompted his emotions to go haywire? It was just May right? He dispelled these thought and he decided to focus on the present, leaving his questions for later.

He decided to follow with the childish lady's plans, '_just for today'_ he supposed.

So that's what happened. Drew would frequently ask May what she wanted to do, she would answer, and he would comply.

At the moment, they were staring at the huge fountain that was located at the heart of the mall. Drew watched May's awed expression illuminated by the fountain's lights.

"Wait here." he instructed.

"Huh?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just stay there. I'll be back." said Drew, running off. May was confused but she was also grateful for the fact that he gave her an opportunity to think.

Why on earth was Drew being so nice? And why was she okay with skipping school? She faintly remembered freaking out when April tried inviting her to skip. So why was she okay with skipping with this guy whom she knew for, what, like, three months when she wouldn't even entertain her best friend's suggestion? And why did she feel happy about it? May groaned before slumping.

"Miss me?" teased Drew, flipping his hair with his right hand, left hand hidden behind him.

"You wish." she retorted.

"So where'd you go?" she asked, curiosity showing.

"I had to go get this." he said, handing her a cylindrical box about a foot in height and diameter.

"You didn't have too. And I can't accept that." said May, staring at the pink box with white polka dots.

"Well you have to 'cause there's no way I'm keeping it." said Drew, shoving the box into May's hands. May stared at Drew who just smirked.

"It's my thanks for this afternoon." he explained, smiling gently. May's head started spinning. It was just something about his smile…

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the box _meowed_. Her eyes widened.

"No way…" she breathed, staring at the box at arm's length, as if afraid it would bite her.

"Open it before the thing runs out of air." said Drew nonchalantly. May complied and she squealed happily upon opening the box. Inside was the kitten from the store. It was pinkish orange except for its paws and the tip of its tail and its face. It had a rose petal on its nose and beside it was a red rose, the thorns removed.

She put the box down before hugging Drew tightly.

"Thank you so much! Is she really for me?" she asked in disbelief. Drew blushed before clearing his throat to regain his composure.

"Well who else?" he asked, acting 'cool'. May picked the cat up with her right hand and the rose with her left.

"How can I ever thank you?" she asked. Drew shrugged.

"You have got to stop shrugging…" she commented. He shrugged just to aggravate her.

He checked his watch and his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. He took the box and gave it to May after punching a few holes on the cover.

"I think we should go now." he said.

"Why, what time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly six o'clock." he said. May's jaw went slack.

"What? My parents are gonna freak! Bye Drew, thank you so much for today, I gotta go!" exclaimed May, running away, Drew was going to follow her but he lost sight of May, what with all the people crowding the mall at this nearly late hour.

After seemingly endless running, May arrived at their porch. She put the box with the cat and the rose on the porch and out of sight before trying to figure out excuses. She breathed deeply before opening the door only to be greeted by her mom, a white and red duffel bag in her hands.

"Hi sweetie, April called and explained everything, here you go. Your clothes and your uniform are already packed." said Caroline, smiling and handing her the bag. May didn't know what to make of this development. Then, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it and read the message quickly.

_From: ~summer's child~_

_May! Retard!_

_u 4got ur bag!_

_Come over now! I told ur mom we had a sleep over planned!_

May silently thanked the heavens. It meant she didn't have to explain Skitty to her parents just yet. Yes, she named her cat Skitty.

"Well, have fun dear." said Caroline, kissing May's cheek before closing the door. May let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before she picked the box up again. She hailed a cab and she gave directions to the Hayden residence. May sighed for approximately the hundredth time that day.

This was certainly a tiring day…

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_a piacere__ – at pleasure; as pleased__ i.e., the performer need not follow the rhythm strictly_

~ This is because most of the characters did what they wanted, breaking the status quo.

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeah, I know I took my time with this chap but what can I say, writer's block sucks. Please give me your opinion on the story. It would be much appreciated. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to pm me. Well, that's all for now I suppose. More surprises to come, I assure you. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Empfindung

_**Chapter 16 ~ EMPFINDUNG**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

Drew opened the door to be greeted by a pair of narrowed eyes.

"Is your brain functioning normally 'cause I personally think leaving your bag at school was one of the stupidest things you've done," commented April, blocking Drew. Drew smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, you're right. My brain's messed up," he confessed. April sighed in defeat.

"Your bag's in your room by the way. And May's coming over," she stated in a resigned manner as Drew was climbing the stairs. Drew paused in mid-step.

"'Kay." was all he said before resuming his climb. April went to her own room to get her phone and text May. After she sent her message, she sighed once more before opening her closest only to find Mrs. Hayden standing there with a few shopping bags surrounding her, changing everything that was on the rack for her pajamas.

"Oh hi sweetie. I hope you don't mind but I just got this sudden urge to upgrade your wardrobe earlier on, especially considering the fact that these nightgowns are a little bit old fashioned." said Mary, explaining herself. April assessed the situation for a moment before shrugging.

"Umm…thanks mom…" she said, not knowing what else to say. I mean, her mom was the one who gave her the nightgowns a couple of years back. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a maid entered telling Mary that Daniel was waiting downstairs.

"Well then dear, I'm off now. Your father and I were going to visit the doctor. Can you please give all of this to charity?" requested Mary, gesturing to the bags full of nightgowns. The maid nodded mutely in understanding.

"Sure… when will you and dad be back?"

"I'm not sure. We might not be back until late tonight. See you then." she said giving April a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah mom, see you."

The bluette said nothing as she grabbed some of the bags. April grabbed the rest and the two made their way downstairs.

"Where should I put these?" asked April.

"You can put them there." said Grace, pointing to the couch in one of the numerous rooms in the mansion. April nodded before retreating upstairs only to pause in mid-step, much like Drew earlier, when the doorbell rang.

"May, hey, come on in." she said, beaming. May smiled sheepishly.

"Hi April, thanks for covering for me. I owe you."

"That makes it approximately 468 I.O.U.s." concluded April, closing the door behind her friend. The meowing box caught her attention.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? Well, I'll explain later…"

The scene faded and it was replaced by the two friends conversing on April's bed. May was wearing a pink sleeveless tank top and white cotton shorts while April wore a mint green spaghetti strapped camisole that was a few inches shy of her knees. They had a nice dinner earlier with Drew present and the girls had a number of snacks surrounding them.

"No way. Drew gave you Skitty? That is too _cute_!" she cooed, playing with her friend's new pet. May blushed lightly at the implications.

"He was just being a good friend, that's all." defended May. April quirked an eyebrow.

"Right…" she commented sarcastically. "May, I've known Drew for far longer than you have. I think I know when he's trying to get something across. He doesn't do this kind of things for his friends, granted he doesn't have all too many girls whom he's friends with in the first place…but still! Trust me dudette, it means something." insisted April, dipping a pineapple tidbit into a bowl of warm, melted chocolate. May eyed the snack in her friend's hands warily before grabbing a strawberry for herself.

"Does that even taste good?" she said, ignoring April's question.

"It does for me. Now back on topic!"

"You're weird you know that?"commented May. April sighed before eating the snack and nodding.

"Yeah, I know. So when are you gonna stop avoiding the topic May?" she asked. May distracted herself with Skitty. April sighed inwardly at her friend's silence before reaching for an apple slice and debating whether she should dip it in chocolate of not.

"Talk to me when you feel like it." was all April said before dipping the apple slice in the melted chocolate. May stared at her with a grateful smile. That was one of the good things about being April's friend. You didn't have to say anything you didn't want to.

"Thanks…"

"Still though…it was pretty scatterbrained for the two of your to leave your bags…"

"Yeah…sorry about that…" apologized May. April laughed before excusing herself and going to the restroom. May occupied herself by taking the book sitting idly on her friend's bedside table.

'_Nuggets of Wisdom…_' read May silently before opening it to the table of contents. Her eyes fell upon the topic 'Enthusiasm'.

'_Page 50…_' she thought to herself, leafing through the pages. She found the page and read the first thing under 'Enthusiasm'.

"Enthusiasm is the thing that makes the world go round. Without its driving power nothing worth doing has ever been done. It alleviates the pain of poverty and the boredom of riches. Apart from joy it cannot live. Therefore, it should be husbanded with zeal and spent with wisdom. To waste it is folly; to misuse it, disastrous.–_Robert Haven Schauffler_." read May out loud. She sighed loudly before petting her kitten who began to purr lightly.

"That wasn't very helpful…" May commented. Skitty meowed before jumping on the book. May's eyes widened as the kitten started pawing at the pages.

"Skitty! Be careful! She'll murder me if anything happens to her books! And you could get hurt!" exclaimed May, making a grab for the kitten. She managed to take hold of the cat but the book unceremoniously fell off the bed. May looked at the thing with dread as she slowly reached for it.

'_Please don't let anything be wrong with it! Please don't let anything be wrong with it!_' she thought repeatedly. God knows what'll happen if the book was damaged in any way. Guaranteed, it would _not_ be pretty. May recalled a particular incident in her middle school years when Jun borrowed one of April's novels for a book review. He just happened to have the habit of dog-earing. He ended up occupying one of their clinic's beds for the rest of the day.

May gave a relieved breath when the book seemed to be alright. The page changed though. It was on the topics 'Liberty', 'Lies', and 'Life'. May chose to read a random saying under 'Life'.

'"_Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards.–Soren Kiekegaard._" _What does that mean?_' she asked herself, staring into space.

"Enjoying a few nuggets of wisdom?" asked April, returning.

"Not really… I don't get this." said may, chucking the book back to the owner, the stress of the earlier incident forgotten. April glared playfully at May as she caught the book.

"May! Can you please be a little less cruel to my books?" asked April, placing the book back on her bedside table. May giggled.

"Sorry." she said, sticking her tongue out. April laughed before choosing a random DVD off her rack and placing it in the player.

The image of the sleepover faded to give way to that of a dim lighted room where Drew exited his bathroom clad in a pair of black sweatpants and a towel in hand. He sat on the edge of his bed as he started to dry his hair. He sighed.

Just when he thought he could think clearly at home, the reason of his muddled thoughts comes knocking on their doorstep. Just what was may Maple to him anyway? He was desperate for answers. Was she on par with the Red Phoenix? Was she something more? Drew groaned before falling back onto his bed.

'_Life officially sucks._' he thought. His reverie was short lived when a shrill scream broke through the silence. He reflexively got up. He tore down the hallway and down a set of stairs before opening the door to his sister's bedroom, which was directly below his.

"Hey bro." greeted April, waving her hand. The lights in the room were off and the only light was from the television set which was showing the movie 'The Messenger'. April was transfixed on the screen while eating chocolate covered pineapple tidbits while May, well, Drew assumed it was May, cowering beneath the sheets. A fur ball was curled up beside her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she shot back, popping a tidbit in her mouth.

"The scream." he answered, leaning on her doorframe.

"Oh. That. It was May." she said, pulling the covers off of her cowering friend.

"Geez April! You know I hat movies like that! Now I'll be having nightmares for a week!" whined May, keeping her eyes off the screen. Drew sweat dropped but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling a little. His sister ignored him but May stared at him. She was about to say something when her mouth suddenly went dry. She felt her mouth open and it took all of the will power she could muster to close it. She just happened to see a shirtless Drew leaning on the doorframe and chuckling lightly while being illuminated by the light of a movie. Three letters came to May's mind accompanied by alarms and all that.

'_H.O.T._'

May buried her face into one of the pillows to hide her growing blush, thankful that she had fear as an excuse.

'_I did __**not**__ just think that!_' she screamed mentally.

"You alright there Maple?" asked Drew, flipping his hair in amusement. May's answer was muffled by the pillow.

"That's loosely translated to 'I'm fine, sorry for disturbing you'…or something like that." commented April, eyes still not leaving the screen.

"Okay then night." he said, turning around to leave.

"Night." chorused both girls though the other one's reply was muffled. Drew shut the door behind him before retreating back to his room. He waved the approaching maids away, telling them that everything was fine.

May sighed in relief and April managed to tear her gaze away from the screen.

"Whoa May! You're blushing!" exclaimed April, astonished. Her expression was quickly replaced by a grin.

"Wow may. I never imagined that you'd fall for big bro. But then again, having you as a sister in law would be awesome!" she commented, turning back to the morbid movie.

"Y-you've got it all wrong!" exclaimed May, defenses high. April chuckled.

"Oh come on May! It's as obvious as the sun! You are _in love_ with _**Drew**_." she teased, rolling her eyes. May's blush deepened.

"No I'm not!"

"Uh, yeah you are." teased April.

"I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot I'mnot **I'mnot**!" she yelled, close to tears, embarrassment flying off the charts. April's eyes widened. Waterworks normally happened when May was totally and absolutely _humiliated_. Well, that among other things like angry beyond all reason, confused to the brink of giving up, drowning in the depths of despair, or one of the rare ones, caught red handed in absolute denial. April had a hunch that it was the last one.

"I get it! Don't turn on the waterworks! Please!" she exclaimed. April seemed to have been contented with her friend's easily readable reaction.

"You don't believe me!" accused May, huffing. Her face was all red but she didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment.

"May, I've known you for pretty much half my life. Of course I don't." said April nonchalantly. May pouted before jumping April. The latter's eyes widened at the sudden attack. She was absolutely defenseless.

"M-May! S-stop!" she screamed in between laughs.

"Not until you take back what you said!" argued May, tickling away.

"N-NEVER!" April yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Take it back!"

"N-no! S-stop it! I c-can't breathe!"

"Take it back first!"

"Over m-my dead b-body!"

May pouted again before getting off her friend. She _always_ said that and May had yet to find a proper comeback. On the other hand, April wiped the tears from her eyes before catching her breath.

"You know, this further proves my point."

May's frown deepened before turning away. April just shook her head at her friend's antics.

After a while, the tickle fight was forgotten as May buried her face in April's back, screaming from time to time. A little later into the night, the movie was over, the television was off, and April was sleeping soundly beside May who was clutching her friend's arm in a death grip. The movie still scared the heck out of her. Skitty was curled up beside May's head, purring lightly. The earlier array of snacks was taken away by some of the maids when the movie ended.

After a while, May's grip gradually loosened and she sat up before turning the TV on and muting it so as not to awaken her friend. A soft glow illuminated the room and may changed the channel to MTV. She got up and she warily opened the door, phone in hand just in case. She checked her phone's time. It read 1 a.m. May walked through the halls occasionally looking over her shoulder. After what seemed like hours, May stumbled into the brightly lit kitchen. It surprised her to see drew there and he was _still_ shirtless.

She used all of her willpower to fight down a growing blush.

"Hey May, what're you doing up?" asked Drew, sitting on one of the stools near the counter, a mug in hand.

"I couldn't get to sleep…" May confessed. Drew chuckled.

"The movie too scary for you?"

"No." snapped May, a light blush crawling up her cheeks. Much to Drew's amusement and surprise, the wind picked up making a branch hit one of the windows, thus making May jump in fright.

"How about a cup of warm milk?" he offered, getting up and fetching may a cup, pouring some heated milk into it.

"Thanks." she mumbled, sitting beside him.

"So how about you, why are you still up?" she asked before taking a sip.

"Me? Nothing. I'm just not tired." he said. The bags under his eyes told May otherwise but she let it slide. A comfortable silence fell upon both of them. Rain started to pound on the roof.

"Hey Drew…umm, aren't you cold?" asked may. Drew raised an eyebrow while he sipped his milk.

"No. Why would I be? The heater keeps the house warm. Why, are you?" he asked. May mentally smacked herself. Heater. DUH.

"No…" she mumbled, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. Drew however refused to let it slide.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, umm, no reason." answered May, fidgeting. She started to take a long swig of her milk when lightning and thunder struck making her jump and spilling the milk all over her top. Drew frowned before retrieving the cup from her.

"Let's get you changed." he said, frowning disapprovingly at the soggy tank top. He grabbed her wrist before half-dragging her through the halls and up to his room. He went into his closet before returning shortly with a towel and one of his shirts.

"Bathroom's over there." he said, pointing at one of the doors. May thanked him before going in and locking the door behind her. She then proceeded to change and dry herself. She looked at her reflection. Drew gave her a purple and black shirt that was a little too big for her. It reached mid-thigh and the sleeves were just an inch or two shy of her elbows.

"Sorry for all the trouble." she said once she exited the bathroom.

"No problem." he said. May wondered if Drew ever got tired of saying that. Silence reigned once more only this time, it was awkward.

"Well, I better get back to April's room." said May, edging towards the door, top and towel in hand. Drew nodded.

"Just leave the towel in the bathroom." he said.

"Okay…" she said, leaving the towel there. She was about to leave before hesitating at the door.

"Well, good night." she said.

"Technically, it's morning already. Night anyway." said Drew. May walked away from the door but when she was sure he couldn't see her, she ran down the hall and down the stair as quietly as she could manage. She found April's room before draping her top on the backrest of one of the chairs in the room. She then quietly slipped under the covers and soon, she found herself drifting off to sleep. She really should thank Drew one way or another. Maybe she'd dream about it.

Those happened to be May's last thoughts before sleep claimed her.

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_empfindung – (Ger) feeling_

~ This refers to the feelings Drew and May have.

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**And there you have it folks! Chapter 16! Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	17. Gemendo

_**Chapter 17 ~ GEMENDO**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

April's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stifled a yawn before checking her phone that read 6:15 a.m. Ah yes, the make of an early riser. She turned to come face to face with a sleeping May. She silently wondered how May ended up wearing one of her brother's shirts but she didn't voice her opinions, or questions for that matter. She dragged herself out of bed was about to take a shower when her phone started ringing with a childish voice calling out _"Ciaossu!"_ Yes, it was the voice of the chibi hitman from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!*****

"Hello?"

"_April, morning."_

"Ah, Soledad, good morning. Why the early call?" asked the teen curiously.

"_It's raining right?"_

April responded with a "yeah…" as she heard the raindrops pelting her window.

"_Well, it seems as though there's going to be a storm later on so school's been cancelled."_

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"_No problem. Bye."_

"Bye."

April shrugged before returning to the bathroom and washing her face. As she went to reach for a towel, her phone rang again. This time, she took the time to grab a yellow blouse from her closet, white shorts, and a green sweater, placing it beside her friend who was sound asleep. She decided to ask later before answering her phone.

"Jun, what do you want this early?" she asked, a little surprised at her friend's sudden call.

"_Please do me a favor. Draw the drapes and look down."_

April raised an eyebrow at the strange request but she did so anyway, drawing the drapes to reveal the darkened sky, rain pounding mercilessly on the glass. She looked down and stifled a gasp before throwing the phone on her bed and rushing to the front door. She grabbed an umbrella before opening it. She started to run in the _pouring rain_ in nothing more than her pajamas, the umbrella barely keeping her dry. She was headed towards the garden before she met with a certain blond-haired teenager, drenched from head to toe.

"Jun, what were you doing under my bedroom window looking like a wet dog?" she demanded. Jun grimaced.

"Actually, I knew you'd be up by now and I needed help with my history homework so I decided to come by… The rain got to me though…" he explained apologetically.

"Well clearly, come in!" she ushered, taking his bag from him and rushing to the porch, nearly slipping on the way. He followed suit. She led him all the way to the second floor, opting to let him stay in the parlor rather than her room. She rushed to her room, grabbing a towel before giving it to Jun. She then walked to the laundry room briskly before grabbing a random shirt and a pair of sweatpants from Drew's pile of clothes that have yet to be put in his closet.

She tossed the clothes to Jun before leading him to the bathroom located at the end of the hallway. When Jun locked the door, April shivered due to the cold. She made her way to her room before stepping into her bathroom and locking it, then taking a quick, warm shower. She then changed into a purple shirt, light brown shorts, and a grey and black zip-up sweater. She slipped on her slippers before heading to the parlor which Jun had found on his own.

Jun's bag was a bit damp and it leaned on one of the couches. He was sitting on one of the arm-chairs, drying his hair.

"I guess I'm stranded here until the rain lets up huh?" he asked.

"You think? I'm certainly not going to allow you outside in this weather." she scolded. He rolled his eyes.

"Mother hen much."

She huffed, annoyed. Then she suddenly remembered something.

"Wait here a moment." she said before going back to her room. She lightly shook May awake.

"May, wake up…" she whispered.

"Ngh… five more minutes…" she groaned. April thought of something. She grinned as she leaned in to whisper something in May's ear.

"May! Don't look now but Drew's in the room. _Shirtless_."

She laughed as May bolted upright, her face crimson.

"A-April! Not funny!" she exclaimed, abashed.

April continued laughing as she grabbed her phone.

"Dudette, I've got so many things I wanna ask you right now but first, get changed. Jun's here and he might ask why the heck you're wearing my brother's shirt and personally, I don't know how to answer."

"Jun's here?" asked May. Then she blushed remembering the incident with the milk and the shirt.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, school's cancelled." April added.

"What? Why?" May asked, but it was too late. April had already left. She sighed before shivering. Grabbing the clothes her friend had left for her, she took a shower.

In the other room, April had texted Drew that school was cancelled. It saved her the effort of climbing the stairs.

"'Kay, so where's this history homework you wanted me to help you with?" she asked as she entered the parlor.

"Ummm….here!" he said, producing a piece of paper from his bag. She raised an eyebrow at it.

"Aren't the answers in the book?" she asked.

"I forgot my book at school…" he answered sheepishly.

"Couldn't you have answered this at school then?" she asked again. He laughed nervously.

"Well…yeah, but –" he started but she cut him off.

"Oh just save it. I'll lend you my book later." she said. He grinned.

"Great!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes before motioning for him to lower his voice. It was a little too late though for at that moment, Drew entered the parlor.

"I wondered what the noise was about. It was only Knightly. What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"It's raining outside." Jun answered simply.

"Let me rephrase my question. What are you doing inside our home wearing _my_ clothes?" Drew asked again.

"Well, I came here to ask April for help with my history homework when it started to rain heavily outside." he answered. Drew just flipped his hair before taking a seat.

"So school's cancelled. What now?" Drew asked. April shrugged. They sat there in silence before May came in looking lost. Her expression turned to one of relief, seeing that she had found her friends but then she blushed when her eyes fell upon Drew. They all exchanged pleasantries before May's stomach growled a little loudly.

"There's your answer." Jun stated, chuckling.

"Breakfast it is then!" April cheered. The four of them headed for the kitchen.

"So what do we do?" Drew asked, staring at the kitchen appliances as if they were alien technology. April and May shared a look.

"Seriously, what do we do?" Jun asked.

"Boys." the girls muttered in exasperation.

"Don't you have people do these things for you?" Jun complained. April shook her head as she took on the role of a mother explaining things patiently to a child.

"Jun, do you _see_ anyone else in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Well no but – " he replied but she cut him off.

"And is it polite to disturb people at this ungodly hour?"

"No but – "

"And it may be their job to provide us with food every morning but pity the ones who lack the culinary skills to make a decent meal."

"Translation: If no one's here, do it yourself. You might learn something." May commented, suppressing a laugh. Both boys groaned but Drew did so inwardly to avoid tarnishing his reputation.

"So you two handle the eggs and bacon and we'll handle the juice and pop tarts." May chirped.

"What? But you juice comes in cartons and pop... what?" asked Jun, obviously confused. May looked at him with a look that specifically said: 'Why are you asking such a thing?'

"Jun Jun _Jun_. _Everyone_ knows that juice is best freshly squeezed! And pop tarts! Why, popping tarts is an art!" May explained dramatically. April nodded.

"I still don't get it." Jun murmured, shaking his head. Drew snickered as a skillet flew through the air. Jun ducked and it missed him by a hair.

"Get cracking." May ordered. Nobody was going to keep her away from her precious, _**precious**_ breakfast.

"Tasteful joke Maple." Drew commented. He was ignored however.

"Knightly, I'm pretty sure you have to take the shell off the egg before placing it in the skillet." Drew interjected, staring at Jun blankly.

"And I don't think you're supposed to cook bacon in the microwave." Jun shot back.

April had placed the pop tarts in the toaster a little while ago and she was currently passing May orange slices. She took a glance at the guys. At the moment, she was more concerned about the possibility of an inedible breakfast, more so than the kitchen's welfare. What? A girl can't function on an empty stomach.

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_Gemendo - groaningly_

~ This pertains to how the boys deal with breakfast and such.

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

***My latest anime addiction and by far my favorite! You should check it out some time :)**

**I barely made it! I apologize for the really late update but I'm preparing myself for college life and it is time consuming… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	18. Bruscamente

_**Chapter 18 ~ BRUSCAMENTE**_

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

April blinked owlishly at the kitchen's state. She didn't care about the eggshells littering the floor, nor did she care about the smoking microwave. Heck, she didn't even care about the towering scorch mark on the wall. She was more concerned about the plates on the island counter. The supposed _meal_ was **still** in flames. She honestly had no idea how that was possible.

May was furious. She didn't acknowledge the condiments staining the counter. She was glaring both boys down. They had delayed her meal _considerably_. They were going to pay.

"I think there's some lasagna in the fridge," Drew supplanted helpfully.

"Lasagna? Awesome, we just have to put it in the microwave which you destroyed," Jun said sarcastically. May would've yelled at them but her stomach beat her to it. The girl sighed.

"I'm too hungry to get mad…" she whined, grabbing a pop tart and putting it into her mouth. The taste seemed to have rejuvenated the girl and she pushed the boys out of the kitchen.

"OWT!" she yelled, the pop tart hanging from her mouth muffling her speech. The boys recoiled in fear. A hungry May Maple was not to be trifled with.

"May, pop tarts aren't that substantial you know. And don't talk when your mouth's full," April commented as May slammed the door.

"What else is there to eat?" May asked. April tossed her an apple as an answer.

"Sandwich?" April suggested, holding up a loaf of cinnamon raisin bread. May opened the fridge.

"You have any creamed cheese?" May inquired.

"Beside the milk."

"Awesome! We can make a sandwich!" May chirped enthusiastically. April nodded, placing the used pots and pans in the sink and tossing the flaming plates in with little remorse. She then started to look for a new pan.

"Thank God we have a dozen and a half eggs left," April mumbled, taking out four, and the case of butter for good measure.

As the girls worked wonders in the kitchen, the guys reclined around in the lounge. Yes, they were lounging because the boys most certainly didn't mope. Moping was childish. They were men; therefore, they did not mope, especially if it was for such petty reasons like being kicked out of the kitchen for being so useless. They were going to tell themselves that until they coerced themselves into believing it.

After nearly an hour, the girls burst through the door seeming pleased. Each had a cinnamon-apple sandwich in hand and a tray in the other. They shared the sandwiches, pop tarts, and eggs with the guys.

"What now?" Jun asked.

"I swear, if I hear that question one more time I'm gonna-" Drew's statement was cut short when he was ambushed out of the blue. The teen glared at his attacker as it merely grinned innocently as if it had done nothing wrong.

"Dammit…" he hissed, picking the cat up by its neck.

"Don't curse in front of Skitty!" May exclaimed indignantly, taking her beloved cat away from Drew, momentarily forgetting the one who gave her the said cat.

"May, it's a cat," Drew deadpanned with a stoic expression. She was taking the cat's side? He was the victim here!

"Skitty is a living, breathing being that has feelings too!" May huffed. Before the violinist could defend himself, May had yelled at him and he stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" he asked, feeling as if he had been viciously wronged.

"Oh you heard me Drew Hayden. Apologize," she ordered.

"To a cat?" he asked, unjust feelings cast aside being replaced by amusement. May's jaw slackened as she gasped audibly. April sighed. May honestly had her dramatic moments.

May crossed her arms and turned away. Now it was Drew's turn to be stupefied. And to add insult to injury, the cat was peering over May's shoulder and he swore he heard it laughing at him, _mocking_ him. He glared hatefully at the evil fur ball.

"You got owned," Jun snickered. Drew glared at the blond.

"My brother lost to a cat. So not cool," April teased. Drew rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous. You're ganging up on me." he said.

"Awww, poor Drew is sulking," Jun teased. When he received no response he leaned back in defeat. After a while, the silence was starting to get a little awkward.

"So what do we do now?" May asked.

"Everyone keeps asking that, if we knew the answer we wouldn't be lounging around here, wasting time," April replied.

"True."

"Let's play truth or dare," Jun suggested. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Jun faltered.

"Well, aren't we bored as heck?" Jun asked. April shrugged. May nodded enthusiastically. Drew sighed quietly in defeat. Skitty leaped out of May's arms and ran out of the room, only to come back a few moments late with a relatively small perfume bottle.

"Where'd you get that Skitty?" May asked, picking the cat up. Skitty meowed in response.

"Hey, that's mine!" April exclaimed. She stared at the cat for a while before leaning back. May scratched Skitty behind the ears as she spun the bottle. After a few rotations, the bottle stopped spinning.

"Jun, truth or dare?" April asked tentatively.

"Truth," Jun replied, feeling a little lazy for dares.

"What's the _real_ reason you're here?" May asked out of the blue. Jun pointedly looked away, flushed.

"No reason." he replied all too quickly. May's eyes narrowed.

"Right..." May shot back sarcastically. Drew stared at Jun calculatingly with narrowed eyes.

"Lie," April accused. Jun flinched.

"Next!" Jun yelled, grabbing the bottle from May and spinning it.

"No fair," May sulked, pouting. Then, the bottle stopped.

"Okay April, truth or dare?" Drew asked.

"Dare," she replied brazenly, not wanting to divulge anything personal.

"I dare you to so the air chair with you back straight for ten minutes!" May exclaimed, smiling gleefully. April groaned before getting up and straightening her back against the wall before lowering herself to a 90 degree sitting position, her legs perpendicular to the floor.

"You. Are. Evil."

May flashed her a peace sign and April grunted.

"Okay, next!" Jun cheered, spinning the bottle.

"Knightly, truth or dare?" Drew challenged.

"Dare," Jun replied cautiously.

"I dare you to tell us why you really came!" May chirped.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jun exclaimed indignantly.

"She can," April supplied.

"But Drew's the one who should give the dare," Jun added.

"And why is that?" Drew asked.

"Because, ummm," Jun started.

"Aw come on Jun! Just answer the question!" May persisted.

"If you don't answer I'll throw you out," Drew threatened oh so calmly.

"That's harsh," May commented.

"May! My legs are killing me! I _WILL_ get revenge!" April yelled out of the blue. May chuckled nervously.

"I'm starting to regret my dare..." she mumbled to herself, "but first, just answer Jun!"

"I already said that it was for no reason, if you don't believe me, then fine!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you could've just said so in the first place," May asked.

"But I did!" he argued.

"It lacked conviction," Drew commented.

"Boyish pride," April added from the sidelines.

"Hey, I resent that," Drew put in.

"Well, whatever," Jun said, face red from embarrassment. He spun the bottle again.

"May, truth or dare?" April asked, a sadistic smile making their way onto her lips. May gulped.

"Truth?" she replied half-heartedly. April fell over. Her legs were aching. She shakily returned to her seat.

"Do you like Drew?" Jun asked tentatively. For a moment, time stopped. Three pairs of eyes stared at her intently, awaiting the answer. She only saw one pair though, those emerald orbs that stared straight at her, as if they saw right through her soul.

"Uhhh..."

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

A thousand apologies for the really really late chapter! I've just been so busy! Plus inspiration's been sparse lately. Well, happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Meaning behind the chapter title:**

_bruscamente – brusquely or abruptly_

~ In reference to the abrupt ending.

**.**

**.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**.**

**.**

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
